Memories Full of Lyrics
by Crystalteen
Summary: Each of the Greasers share different opinions and personalities, obviously. Now, it's time to look back at certain times in the past, or move forward into the future with the Greasers and properly some of the Socs, using different songs to describe what all they're going through with drama, suspense, and everything else that anybody can think of! What'll all happen? Read and see!
1. Lucky Man-Johnny

**A/N: Okay, this is just another "The Outsiders" fanfic of mine, but this is one that I only do when I want to take a short break from "Bruises and Scars Last Longer then You Think", "Welcome to the New Home", and "Very Greasy Weddings" to think more ideas out. This story is just different one-shots of different songs that fit in with the Greasers lives. Each Greaser will have their chance at each chapter, and they'll each have different plots and songs, meaning that if this chapter says somebody died (which doesn't happen), that person isn't dead in the next chapter.**

**I already got the first two chapters planned out, but if anybody wants to suggest a **_**clean **_**song to fit one of the Greasers, or possibly a Soc, then go right on ahead and leave a suggestion in a review, or message me. Don't worry if your song suggestion doesn't come up right away, because there are billions of songs out there, you all dig? ****J **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy my first musical chapter, and here it goes with the song "Lucky Man" by Montgomery Gentry, which I DO NOT own, and I changed some of the lyrics so they would fit what the 60's had. Enjoy now! :D J**

Johnny's POV

Man, it was cold outside, and I was glad to actually be inside the Dingo, where I was on my break, playing pool like a sharp-shooter against Buck, my boss and one of my full-grown adult greaser pals. My sister, twelve-year-old Cassidy was just sitting there, smiling her pretty grin at me as she played with her long brunette hair, then focusing her dark, dark brown eyes out the big glass window to see the snow start coming down during that cold December day.

It was actually Christmas Eve, and man, today was slow at the Dingo. I've went through what I figured was a whole dang lot ever sense my best, best friend, Ponyboy Curtis, and myself, Jonathan Cade, but everybody just calls me Johnny or Johnnycake, ran away from our homes in Tulsa, but returned after a week when I was told that I busted my back from a fire incident Ponyboy and I got into. Nevertheless, the doctors were wrong. I didn't get my back busted. Only sensitively bruised.

However, after returning back to Tulsa with Ponyboy, and our lives began to slowly return back to normal, I began to have a harder time then usual. I was glad to have Cassidy, and my other baby sister, seven-month-old Jocelyn, back together with me, and yes, I'm super thrilled to be back with the gang, but that's not just the thing…a lot has happened to me that I can't quite explain.

**(I have days where I hate my job.**

**This little town and the whole world too.**

**And last Sunday when Ponyboy's football team lost, **

**Lord it put me in a bad mood.)**

I did say I was on break at the Dingo, and not to mention bringing up Buck being my boss. It was hard enough as it is with me having to balance many food plates and glasses of different types of sodas and beers without dropping a single thing, and let's not forget to bring up how awful the Dingo lately reeks with cigarette ashes and tobacco!

"_Come on, Ponyboy! Throw it to Ethan! He's open!" Darry Curtis hollered out at his youngest kid brother from the stands that he was sitting with Dally Winston, Steve Randle, Two-Bit Matthews, Sodapop Curtis, Kitten Andrews, Cassidy, Jocelyn, and myself._

_Since Darry used to play football, he knows all of the tricks and whatnot to actually help Ponyboy during his actual games. Last Sunday, it might've been cold, but there wasn't any snow coming down from the sky, or covering the crunchy grass at the time, so Ponyboy and the other football players were forced to play their last game against some Socs until next season. _

_Yeah, Ponyboy joined the football team to make Darry proud after he heard the news about Dallas and I surviving our injuries that truly didn't kill us, but wounded us. But Dallas and myself are both good now. We don't even look like we've ever been in any serious damages or pain. It was as if Dally was never shot, and I wasn't ever in a fire with Pony._

"_WAHOO! THAT'S MY KID BROTHER!" Sodapop cheered. He couldn't even sit still in his seat, nor stand up without dancing and jumping around like a little child. But that's one of the many reasons I'm a friend to Sodapop Curtis. I smiled a bit at him, then focused my black eyes back on Ponyboy, who was bashing away and dodging Socs on the field, thinking to myself that Soda will never grow up._

"_Come on, Pony!" Steve yelled out, sitting inbetween Darry and Dally, and Dallas was surprisingly admiringly grinning at the field with satisfaction, nodding his head slowly a bit as he smoked a cancer-stick, meaning that he must've been secretly loving watching how great Ponyboy was approving in football._

"_You can do it, Pone!" Dallas then called out, and that certainly surprised everybody, but all Dally did was shrug his shoulders and say to us that he had his moments, before he went back to taking drags of his weed. _

"_You got this, kiddo! You got this! Just don't get killed!" Two-Bit thought he was actually giving Ponyboy a pep-talk with him already being on the field, but he was proven wrong when he got punched in the arm by Kitten, who's the oldest female in our gang, she being Ponyboy's girlfriend and the prettiest girl in our whole school. I'm just surprised that she's so dang pretty and one of us. _

_All Cassidy and Jocelyn were doing was watching Ponyboy, clapping their hands and cheering, making me smile more. I certainly loved my little sisters. _

_However…after I turned my head back to the field, I witnessed Jessie Sheldon, Bob Sheldon's one year older brother, tackle Ponyboy to the ground, earning him the football, which cost our team the game, considering that Jessie went to the other teams school._

I still remember how ticked I saw after witnessing that Jessie jerk do that to my best friend. I'm still mad about it today, but I just try my best to forget about it. However, it isn't that easy.

**(I have moments when I curse at rain.**

**Then complain when the suns too hot. **

**I look around at what everyone has,**

**And I forget all I've got…)**

I grabbed my coat and slipped it on, adjusting my wedding ring afterwards to make sure it wouldn't slip off when I placed on my blue-jeans jacket. Yes, I got married. I may be sixteen, but come on. I'm not planning to go to college at all, and all I want is to start a loving life with the true lady I love.

"Nice pool skills, Johnny. Anyway, kid, you got your paycheck, so you best go on home to your wife and pals." Buck instructed me, and I only nodded my head, too deep in thought about what stuff I possibly have in my life to help me feel better about myself when these Socs just plainly have it made. They get spoiled by their folks and never abused, while they drive their precious mustangs around, and hit the malls and whatnot with their very wealthy amount of allowance. With my job as a waiter, I can only loan Cassidy about five dollars a week, considering the rest of my money goes to the bills to keep a roof over my wife's, Cassidy's, Jocelyn's and my heads, food on our plates, and clothes on our backs. Cassidy doesn't mind though. She usually just saves up the allowance that I give her each week. She's been doing it since the beginning of November.

**(But I know I'm a lucky man!**

**God's given me a pretty fair hand!**

**Got a house and a piece of land,**

**A few dollars and a soda can. **

**My old trucks still runnin' good!**

**My tinkers tickin' like they sat it should…)**

I waved good-bye to Buck one last time, then escorted Cassidy out the door with me, holding her hand as she stayed close to my side, and the two of us walked into the narrow parking lot of the Dingo. My old truck was the only car there that they, considering it was Christmas Eve, and everybody was out enjoying their time with their families and friends.

I'm just glad I was able to leave the Dingo, because I just wanted to get on home to my new house, where I lived with my wife and little sisters, and the gang said they'd stop by when I got off work.

"Johnnycake, when are you going to get better? You've been getting dragged down with so much ever sense you and Pony returned a week after the whole murder incident with that Bob Soc." Cassidy told me as she buckled herself into the passengers seat of my old truck.

But I only shrugged my shoulders and sighed out, "Certain images scar for life, little sis.", right before I started my truck, and then drove out of the Dingo's parking lot, hittin' it on down the snowy road like a sane person afterwards.

**(I've got supper in the oven, a good woman's loving…**

**One more day and I'll be my little kid's dad…**

**Lord knows I'm a lucky man…)**

My wife's name is Amanda, but most people call her Olivia, and she just so happens to be Dally's little sister, which is why I have to be extra cautious with her as my wife. Not only is she my beautiful wife and sixteen as well…but she's carrying my little baby. Yep, that's right. We met when we were just little kids, but after I was placed into ICU at the hospital from getting damaged after that fire, she didn't take any hesitation to come and visit me. She was actually the first to do so.

I still remember hearing her soft cries and whimpers as she tried pushing the nurses out of her way so she could come in and see me, but they didn't allow her, telling her I needed my rest and that I couldn't accept any visitors at that moment.

"_..L-Let her in…" I managed to croak out, my voice cracking and stuttering from the huge amount of pain I was in._

_The three nurses, each shocked, shot around and realized that I was now awake. I could still smell the awful scent of burning flesh and cooked hair, but I wouldn't allow that to cut into my true feelings. _

"_Well what do you know? He's awake!" the shorter nurse that was sort of fat told the other two nurses, who were taller and a whole lot skinner then her. _

"…_I-I've been w-wanting to s-see her…i-it couldn't h-hurt a-anything' now…" I went on, trying to fight my tears that were welding up in my black eyes, but I just couldn't help myself. I was in MAJOR pain from my many burns and scars that would soon heal, but would take awhile of time._

_One of the taller nurses pouted a moment, then brushed her long black hair out of her face, and she sighed, finally moving out of Amanda's way. The three nurses then left my hospital room, and Amanda quickly bashed over to the side of my bed, crying more and more at what she was seeing of me. I guess I was pretty bad to make her cry like that. Like Dallas himself, Amanda usually never cried. So, I honestly couldn't believe what I was witnessing._

"…_J-Johnnycake…" Amanda sniffled. I could tell she wanted to brush my hair or hold my hand to comfort me, but she couldn't, because I was injured all over, especially down after the center of my back. _

"…_A-Amanda…don't c-cry for me…" I cracked out, trying desperately now to not make my voice stutter, but I couldn't help it. "Sixteen y-years…I-I've been t-through a w-whole l-lot, huh?"_

"_Johnny, please don't die! You can't die! The gang can't get along without you!" Amanda blubbered, and I knew that she wasn't bluffing or anything like that. I was her BOYFRIEND here, and she's seeing me the way I was at that time, very injured and very weak. _

"…_I'm n-not going t-to die, M-Mandy…" I assured her I wasn't, and I'm glad that I kept my promise. Mandy was my nickname for her. Amanda was certainly something. A beautiful girl with a golden heart, even though she tries to toughen up and not break down in this world. However at that moment, she was miserably failing, crying, sniffling, and whimpering all of her energy out. _

"…_Johnnycake…baby, I love you…" Amanda sniffled, wiping her steaming tears and tear streaks away from her red face, but new ones kept taking their places._

"…_I-I love y-you, t-too…Mandy…l-look w-what's in my b-blue-jeans j-jacket." I cracked out as I rested my eyes shut, taking in and letting out deep and heavy breaths. I didn't want to scare Amanda, but I knew that I was failing at that. I couldn't help myself though. I was still sort of tired from the medicine the doctors gave me._

_Amanda was confused, but I grinned weakly a little as she did as I said. She dug one of her white hands into my jean-jackets pocket, after she walked over to one of the chairs that was resting there in my hospital room where my jacket was laying. Not long after that, she turned back around and rushed back over to the side of my hospital bed, tears still falling down her face as her mouth hung open in a surprised manner._

_I released some weak chuckles the best I could, right before I slowly and carefully reached up, then touched Amanda's face, making her take in a shaky breath as more tears fell from her bright, bright blue eyes. I tucked a piece of her ginger-colored behind her earring-pierced ear, and then croaked out the stuttering words, "…W-Will you marry m-me, Amanda C-Clover W-Winston?"_

_There now resting in the palm of Amanda's hand was the small black box that she had gotten out of my blue-jeans pocket, and when she opened it, she revealed a purple silky patch of cloth, where a diamond ring rested. I had bought the ring to propose to her sooner or later awhile before the stabbing incident with Bob, but I was too scared and shy to take a moment to pop the question with Amanda. But right then at that moment…I knew that it was a perfect moment, even though I was pretty banged up and in pain._

"_Oh…yes! Yes! Yes, I WILL marry you, Jonathan Alexander Cade!" Amanda cheered, crying more and more, faster and faster with every tear that was shed, but I figured those were tears of happiness. I smiled more the best I could, right before I slipped the ring onto her finger myself._

_However, she had to leave then, because the nurses had come back and said that I had two other visitors, who I suspected was Ponyboy and properly Two-Bit. I was straight on right with that one._

"_Darling," My voice cracked a bit again when I spoke that single word to Amanda. "Kiss me o-one l-last time b-before you g-go." _

…_And she did. The two of us made our lips connect for about ten or so seconds, right before she had to leave._

_The kiss hurt a bit from my face being burned a bit as well, but it was worth it. I was then engaged. _

We both dropped out of school ourselves then, both of us not plotting to go to college at all in the future, and we got married at a beautiful church about three weeks later, after I was allowed to leave the hospital and Dally had healed himself from the gunshot wounds.

Not long later, Cassidy and I arrived back to my place, where my beautiful wife was waiting inside in front of the warm fireplace with her eyes and smile on Jocelyn, who was adorably giggling as she played with some of her Barbie dolls and her old, worn out teddy bear.

Cassidy gave Amanda a hug right after we entered through the front door, feeling relieved that we finally entered a warm area, and then Cassidy started playing with Jocelyn, talking to her through her toys and tickling her.

Me, on the other hand, gave my beautiful wife a long, romantic kiss, right before I gently patted her baby-bump showing belly. Amanda was wearing a pair of her maternity clothes. Her shirt was the one that I had picked out for her at the baby store, and it was labeled with the words "Am I a BOY or a GIRL?"

I then left to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing the Curtis's house number. We didn't live that far away. Maybe about ten or so minutes.

**(Got some friends that will be here fast. **

**I can call 'em anytime of day.)**

I still remember when I met Ponyboy on the playground when we were just children, and then he introduced me to his older brothers, folks, and friends. We call ourselves the Greasers, and we've been around long before Tulsa has ever known.

I can't imagine my life without Dally's strong protection, Two-Bit's wisecracking jokes and pranks, Kitten's sweet and lovely secrets, Ponyboy's reading and writing, Steve's excellent skills at different things, Soda's tickling attacks, and Darry's job with keeping all of us together.

We're all the best of friends. We're with each other through the thick and thin, never leaving each other hanging in our times of need. Cassidy, Jocelyn, and I are the gangs pets. Our job is to just keep the arguments and fights with each other away.

**(Got one sister who's got my back.**

**Got another who I swears a saint.)**

Cassidy's certainly one of the best little sisters in the world. Anytime I need something from homework to backup with anything, she was always there for me.

Little Jocelyn is certainly adorable. She always keeps me on my feet, especially when she's crawling all over the place. She's as fast as a racecar during a drag race!

**(Got a brand new rod and reel.**

**Got a full week off this year.**

**Mom and Dad had close calls last spring,**

**It's a miracle that they're still here.)**

I had started to love fishing ever sense Cassidy, Jocelyn, and I finally had enough of our parents drunken and high abuse. So, I called social services, and our folks were taken away. After that, Cassidy, Jocelyn, and myself were taken to an actual loving couple, Madison and Derek Parks. Both of them were certainly amazing, and they still are.

Derek, who I now call my dad, started to take me fishing during the summer for some father-son bonding, and I ended up learning so well that I got my very own rod and reel for an early Christmas present. I also started catching more fish then Derek himself.

However, on one spring day, Madison and Derek both went out to shop for groceries, and they ended up getting shot during a stickup. Luckily, both of their surgeries were successes, and by the time Cassidy, Jocelyn, and myself got to the hospital, the doctors and the nurses each told us to wipe away our tears, because Madison and Derek were both fine now, but still in a tiny bit of pain and they both now had stitches.

Derek was shot in the chest and Madison was shot in the hip.

**(But I know I'm a lucky man!**

**God's given me a pretty fair hand! **

**Got a house and a piece of land! **

**A few dollars and a soda can…)**

After calling the gang, and Derek and Madison as well, I walked back into the lovely living room of my new house and sat there beside the couch, placing my arm around Amanda's shoulder, while my other hand held one of Amanda's, and we both rested our hands on her baby-bump stomach, while Cassidy and Jocelyn continued to play and giggle cutely with each other, and we truly enjoyed the warmth and love that was dazzling all around.

I took a few drinks from my third Pepsi that day as well on the side.

"Hey, Johnnycake!" Dallas then greeted as he and the rest of the gang entered through the front door of my house, each of them having big smiles plastered on their faces, and Two-Bit was wearing a Santa hat on top of his head.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Two-Bit chanted, and Steve howled out more cheers as he and Soda gave each other a high-five. All Darry and Kitten did was playfully roll their eyes as they smirked, and Dally went straight over to Jocelyn and Cassidy, giving them some of his rare friendship hugs. Lastly, Ponyboy walked over to me and smiled as I grinned back, and the two of us hugged each other after I stood up from the couch. Pony then helped Amanda up from the sofa herself and gently gave her a hug too, right before he gently rubbed her belly.

"One more day, huh, Johnnycake?" Ponyboy asked, and I nervously nodded my head.

"Yep."

I was usually excited with thinking about holding my own little bundle of joy in my arms and having a little hand to guide around, but in the moment I'm in right now, I don't know what to think. I still have a major lot going on within my mind.

"Why hello there, Jr. Cade! How's your last day going on in your Mama's tummy?" Two-Bit sang in a baby-like voice, as he took his turn in rubbing Amanda's stomach, and then he began playing peak-a-boo with her baby-bump, making everybody in the gang, including Dally and Darry, grin and chuckle.

"I hope it has Johnny's looks. His sweet tan skin, precious black eyes, and handsome black hair." Amanda giggled, and I couldn't help to grin at that. Everybody knew she was referring to our baby.

"Well, I hope our baby has _your _beautiful personality, Mandy." I swooned, and not long after I said that, our arms were wrapped around each other with our lips locking and smacking together like there was no tomorrow.

Dallas quickly covered Jocelyn's and Cassidy's eyes as Steve began to gag phony gags for a joke, and Two-Bit, and even Kitten too, joined in. Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda only smiled at each other though.

"Ew! Get a room, you two lovebirds!" Steve gagged, but his chuckling was getting the best of him.

Amanda and I both then stopped kissing, and a big smile exploded across my face as I took a hold of her hand.

"No problem there! Be back in a couple minutes, guys!" I announced to my friends and sisters, right before Amanda and I quickly trotted off out of the living room and up the stairs. In the background as Amanda and I both giggled with each other though, I could hear Dally's voice.

"..Oh my god…"

He sure didn't sound happy. Surprisingly, he sounded sort of angry, but not ticked off.

"What?" Two-Bit's voice then asked.

"That's my kid sister!" Dallas then exclaimed.

Five minutes later, Amanda and I went back downstairs and joined everybody else in the living room. That's when Madison and Der-dang it! I got to get used to calling 'em Mom and Dad. Jocelyn and Cassidy need to get used to the idea too though. Anyway, here came through the front door, Jocelyn's, Cassidy's, and my new mom and dad.

Dad gave me a pat on the back, telling me merry Christmas Eve, right before he gave Amanda a little family kiss on her cheek, and Mom moved over to me after she just tickled Jocelyn, then gave Cassidy a family kiss on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close, whispering to me merry Christmas Eve and that she and Dad were lucky to still be alive from getting shot last spring to actually be able to experience all that has happened between Amanda and I from our wedding, to the day we actually announced Amanda's pregnancy. Nevertheless, nobody knew what the gender was yet.

To be honest, I'm hoping to have a son, so I can have him relate to the other male greasers that are in my gang, and he wouldn't mind to get his hair greased, while he wore old, worn out clothes. He would be a super star at kicking a soccar ball, and he'd love to watch the sunsets with me day after day with Ponyboy also.

"I can't wait to have our first grandchild! Only one more day! I can't wait! What a Christmas present!" Mom cheered as she threw her arms around Dad and hugged him tightly. Dad smiled and laughed, connecting his arms around Mom's back while he was at it, meaning that he was completely agreeing.

**(My old trucks still runnin' good.**

**My tinkers tickin' like they say it should.**

**I got supper in the oven, a good woman's loving…**

**One more day and I'll be my little kid's dad…**

**Lord knows I'm a lucky man…)**

"Dinners ready!" came Kitten's voice about fifteen minutes later. Since Amanda was pregnant, Kitten said she'd cook Christmas Eve's dinner that year, along with Darry's help.

I helped Amanda to the table, and Cassidy carried Jocelyn into the kitchen, placing her in her pink highchair that was decorated with hearts, rainbows, stars, and puppies.

"Awesome! Man, I'm starving!" Two-Bit laughed as he grabbed himself a plate.

Steve did the same, but he rolled his eyes after he heard Two-Bit say that.

"You're always starving, Two-Bit!" Steve pointed out.

Nevertheless, Two-Bit just continued smiling that big, goofy, wide smile of his, pretending he didn't hear what Steve just said.

However, after everybody finished dinner, Amanda started feeling strange all the sudden. Her breathing began picking up rapidly, and she began to look awfully hot and sweaty. Her eyes went wide, realizing what was going on. She started to rapidly slap me in my back, but not hurtfully, and I quickly turned around in my chair, realizing how she looked.

"Oh my god! Mandy, what's wrong?!" I gasped, half scared/half worried, as I got out from my seat without any hesitation. Amanda's hands were clenching her maternity shirts fabric.

"…Ba…bab…" Amanda tried speaking through her deep breaths being taken in and out. Confusedly, I gulped down a nervous gulp to help clear this lump in my throat, but it wouldn't work.

"Sis?!" Dally gasped, and everybody was now focusing on Amanda with their full, undivided attention.

"Bab…bab…ba…" Amanda just couldn't get any words out from her breathing, and before anybody could see it coming, Amanda began moaning and groaning in pain.

"What are you saying, Mandy?" I nervously asked as I placed my hands on Amanda's sweaty shoulders, and shockingly, she shot a ticked off glare at me. Her face was red now, and her eyes that were usually filled with love and care were now full of rage and impatient feelings.

"BABY!" Amanda finally hollered out, her voice filled with pure anger, and I could've sworn my heart dropped as my eyes shot huge, and everybody else gasped.

"Crud! It's time!" I gulped "Dally, fetch Amanda's bag upstairs, please, and then you all meet us at the hospital!"

I wasn't the one to usually make orders, but I knew I had to at that time. I quickly helped Amanda place on her jacket and a pair of her shoes, and without a second more of hesitation, I drove her all the way to the hospital, which was only about five minutes away.

"OH! JOHNNY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Amanda yelled as the doctors and nurses began to roll her on a gurney into the delivery room with me rushing by her side, tightly holding her hand as she squeezed it so hard that I felt like every bone within my hand was about to break.

"How come?!" I demanded fearfully a bit.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Amanda screeched at the top of her lungs, as if their was no tomorrow. "WAIT UNTIL I-OWWWW!"

I finally released her hand as she was rolled into the delivery room, and I nervously began pacing the waiting room. The rest of the gang, including Mom and Dad, had made it to the hospital not long after, and each of us sat in the waiting room, waiting and waiting for hours. Since Amanda just went into labor, nobody knew when exactly she'd have our baby. Sometimes it took over a day to have a baby.

I continued to pace the waiting room until I fell asleep that night in one of the patted chairs, just like the rest of the gang did…but before we knew it, it was Christmas morning, and a doctor came in, nudging me awake.

"Mr. Cade! Mr. Cade!" he cheered, and I stirred a bit before I finally woke up, realizing it was now Christmas morning as I rubbed my eyes.

"Doctor?" I asked, and he nodded, a proud smile spread across his face. The rest of the gang, and Cassidy's, Jocelyn's, and my new parents had awaken too.

"Come meet the new little life to this world!" the doctor told me. I didn't need to hear any other word after that. I quickly shot up, the tiredness knocked right out of me, and I bashed down the hall as fast as I could go with everybody else right behind me.

**(Oh, my old trucks still runnin' good!**

**My tinkers tickin' like they say it should!**

**I got supper in the oven, a good woman's loving…**

**Right now I'll be my little kid's dad…)**

I wanted a son, but when I hit the doorway, my eyes slimly grew big and my handsome grin spread across my face when I saw Amanda, completely sweaty and tired just laying there in the bed with her ginger-colored hair completely shagged up…but when I realized what she was holding…I knew that those dreams of having a son were long gone, but new ones instantly took their places. A little baby was wrapped up all warmly and comfortably in a little _pink _blanket, and she was absolutely gorgeous like her Mama.

She had adorable black eyes, just like me, and she had my skin, but I could tell that she was going to have ginger-colored hair like Amanda.

I gave Amanda a loving kiss, right before she handed over my beautiful baby girl. God, she was beautiful, and she was instantly wrapped around my finger just like that.

**(Even my bad days ain't that bad…**

**Yeah, I'm a lucky man…**

**Oh…yeah, I'm a lucky, lucky man…)**

That's when I realized…the past was gone, and what I'm in right now…it's the present. I think it's time to release the past, and move on with my future as a husband, father, brother, and great friend.

**(I'm a lucky man.)**

Welcome to the world, Tracy Jennifer Cade.

**A/N: So, what'd you all think? I hope you all liked it! I enjoyed writing this so much! Please review, and tell me what song you all want next! I already know what the next chapter is going to be, but go on ahead and review and/or message me what song you all want me to do next, and with who. Please review! Pretty please! Thank you all so much! :D :D :D :D**


	2. There Goes My Life-Two-Bit

**A/N: Thank you all who enjoyed the first chapter of 'Memories', and thanks for favoriting them. **

**But _please listen to what I have to say here_. Those who've been leaving negative comments on this story or any other of my stories, I think it's best if you quit it because you're not making me quit one way or the other. My stories are staying right where they are, and if you think an negative comment will bug me, you're wrong, because all I do is delete it and never see it again. Nobody reads it, and all you're doing is embarrassing yourselves, because you end up sending in a rude comment that just makes you look like a bully. I know that S.E. Hinton made "The Outsiders" characters in certain ways, but the last time I checked, this website was created to help young authors release their imagination. '_Unleash your imagination_' is the quote of this website people! If you don't like my stories, then stop reading 'em and don't review, because you're not going to make me throw away any of my stories. That's all I wanted to inform you on.**

**Alright, with that important message out of the way, I hope yawl enjoy chapter 2 of 'Memories' with the song "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney, which_ I DO NOT_ own, and I change some of the lyrics, with the wisecracker of the greasers, Two-Bit Matthews. Now, enjoy and please review! :D**

Two-Bit's POV

"OW! AHHHHHHHH! OWW!"

I seriously couldn't believe what was happening...I still remember what all happened months ago that had me right in the place that I was at right now. I still remember every single word and action like it was yesterday...

_*FLASHBACK FROM MONTHS BACK*_

_"Heck no!" I blurted out with pure rage in my voice._

_This couldn't be happening...no...this just couldn't be true...I must be dreaming! I must be having this horrible nightmare!_

_"Two-Bit, I-"_

_"No! No way! No! No! I'm not listenin' one bit!"_

_"Two-Bit, I said I'm-"_

_"I don't want to hear it! No way! This can't be happening!"_

_"B-But, it-"_

_"No! It's not!"_

_Well, everyone knows how much I screw up on things, unless it's stealing something, threatening somebody with my switchblade, or hotwiring a car or something with wheels and something that drives the thing that is. However, at this moment, I'm feeling nothing at all of any emotion. Just shock, I guess. I never felt such like a major screw up for the first time ever in my entire life._

_My first straight F report card never bugged me, and neither did the first time I drank and drove. Those were actually things I was fond over, believe it or not. I'm not like those other teens my age who's focusin' on college or any other education stuff like that. If I want to learn, I can just simply go around Tulsa. __If you want to learn how to stab better, go to Tim Shepard. If you want to learn how to pretend to hang yourself for a prank, go to Curly Shepard. If you simply want to learn how to break the law a whole lot easier without being nervous over the fuzz, go see Dallas Winston. It's the same thing as if you're wantin' to learn Spanish, just take a bus in L.A. Well, I'm pretty sure it's on the same boat as that or somethin'._

_Either way, earning myself a beautiful girl who wasn't from my own kind was certainly something I thought I'd never have to worry and/or fear with screwing up. But...I am wrong with a lot of things. I've been dating that Marcia girl, and yes, Marcia the Soc, that Sherry Valence, or Cherry the redhead Socs best friend, for over two years now, and man, I certainly am surprised about that. A girl hasn't ever agreed to stay with me this long, and I didn't need to pay or bribe Marcia into datin' me! Turns out, she's had a crush on me ever since she first spotted me fighting this one other Soc guy on the street for punching down Johnny Cade, and then doing the same to Ponyboy Curtis, just because they were walking together to get back to the Curtis's place from the movies._

_However, that was the past, and this was now the present._

_I'm now a twenty-year-old man, and Marcia's an eighteen-year-old young lady. The season went from chilly fall to when we first started dating, to the breezy season of spring, and man, considering what was going on now, I seriously wish that I could go back to the times when I watched Mickey Mouse (which I still do, but still...) and drank beer for every meal (once again, I still do...don't judge me...), but it's too late now._

_"Two-Bit, how could I have known that-" Marcia began demanding me through her many tears that were steaming down her bright red face, and overfilling her bright blue eyes. Her short black hair was twisted and twirled into a bunch of scrunched up curls, and she was wearing an old pair of dark blue jeans that had holes snipped in the fabric, a slightly dirty, rusty orange colored, plaid T-shirt with cut off sleeves, and a pair of old dark red tennis shoes, one of them being untied and the other actually being tied. She had no socks on, nor any jewlery either. And the only make-up that she was wearing was black mascara, which was now drenching down her bright red face as she sniffled and cried right in front of my eyes as I just smoked a cigarette. Since the Dingo was on our side of town, Marcia had to dress up like a greaser herself to blend in, as if she even minded one bit. She actually liked taking a break from all of the skirts, high heels, perfume, and whatever else female Socs have in common of using for their looks._

_"Marcia! We both know how this happens! I can't believe I actually paid any attention in health class before I finally allowed myself to drop out of high school. But that's not the point! There's no way I'm doin' this! I'm not ready yet!" I blustered furiously, right before I stuck the end of my lit cancer-stick into my mouth, then took in a deep drag, trying my best to sooth away my anger and nervousness about this whole thing with my perfect smoke rings and whatnot. But it wouldn't work._

_"And you think I am?! I'm only in my middle year as a senior!" Marcia challenged me, crying more and more, faster and faster with every tear that was shed. She wiped away as much as her running mascara and wet tears as she could with both of her hands, but new tears kept taking their places, and more mascara just came trickling down her face as well._

_"Did you run away?" I suddenly asked, and Marcia just stared at me, her big blue eyes bigger then I've ever seen them before, and her face remained completely red and tear streaked._

_"...What?" she sniffled at me, gazing at me like I was nothing but just plain crazy at that moment, because she had no idea what I was talking about._

_I wanted to roll my eyes, but decided that wouldn't be such a great idea. So instead, I just took another smoke from my weed. Then, I blew out another perfect smoke ring, a trick that I have picked up from Dallas over the years._

_"I asked if you're the one who ran over to my place that night. You ran away from your mansion to come to my shagged-up place, and then we ended up-" I began telling the whole story, but Marcia cut me off, her voice now sharp, but filled with even more sorrow and tears at the same time._

_"Don't think I snuck out of my place just to come over and do that, Matthews! I love you beyond belief, but I was caught up in the moment that I completely forgot what I was actually doin' there, and you were certainly surprised to see me, so you got caught up, too!" She paused to allow more tears to fall as her mascara did too, and she sniffled before going on with what she wanted to tell me. "Look, it was a mistake we both made! Either way though, we're going to be-"_

_"There isn't any 'we' in this part, Marcia! Darling, I love you, too, but we're not even married here!" I groaned, right before I put my cigarette out in the ash-tray that was on the bars surface. "Look, we can talk 'bout this...whenever could possibly be a great time! Right now, I gotta go!"_

_I began rushing past Marcia, but she caught me by my arm, right before she yanked me back with a rough, but not painful jerk, and we both gazed into each others eyes. Hers was filled with plead and fear, while mine were just serious and like stone at the moment._

_"When could possibly be a good time to reason about this?! In nine months?!" Marcia commanded me to answer. She gripped my arm a little tighter from her fear, and her clenched fist began to tremble from being so clenched tightly, and her knuckles began to turn a bright, bright red. Finally, I yanked my arm back without any troubles, and then I simply stuffed my hands into my worn out jeans pockets and shrugged my shoulders._

_"Good 'nough for me. Just send me a postcard when that times comes 'round, would ya?" I sighed to myself after saying those last words to my girlfriend as I stepped out into the 7:00 evening of that spring day. I swear, unfortuently, I could still hear Marcia crying all the energy that she had left inside of her, and all I did was pout and continue walking, beginning to sniffle a slight bit and even allow my eyes to grow a tad bit watery themselves. I seriously couldn't believe what conversation was just argued back and forth between me and my girl...we haven't ever fought like that before in our whole lives, even before we started going out._

_**(...All he could think about was, I'm too young for this.**_

_**Got my whole life ahead of me...hell, I'm just a kid myself...)**_

_Throughout my whole walk to the Curtis's house, my shoulders stayed hunched over as my slightly tearful eyes rested straight on each step my pointed toe shoes wearing feet walking on the concrete sidewalk, kicking away at stones and some small twigs until I made it all the way back to the Curtis's place in the cool, breezy spring evening. Everybody in the gang was there, except Steve, who had been drafted a few months back, and he was now gone in Iraq._

_Everyone's full, undivided attention was on me as I stomped through the front door, and I allowed it to slam harder then ever before behind me. It was a good thing little Jocelyn wasn't taking her nap, otherwise, I'd be gettin' one heck of a lecture from Johnnycake, because he's already taking care of all kinds of college homework and studying, and luckily, he was able to catch a break that night._

_"Two-Bit, what's wrong, man?" Darry asked me, his arm resting around Beverly, his beautiful wife's, waist, holding her close as she rested her head on his neck._

_I kicked off my boots and sighed as I allowed my few tears to fall and begin to drip down from my eyes in front of the gang. I never liked to cry in front of the gang, nor in front of anybody, but I couldn't help it with the time I was in._

_"...It's about Marcia...um...well..." I sighed as I began to rub the back of my neck in an awkward/embarrassed manner._

_"Spit it out, Matthews!" Dally, who was cleaning the dirt out from underneath his fingernails with his switchblade without even focusing on me anymore, and he sat there inbetween Johnny and Cassidy on the sofa, ordered._

_I took down a giant gulp to help clear the lump in my throat, and right after that, I stuttered out the exact words, "...Marcia's having...my baby...she's...pregnant."_

_**(...How am I gonna raise one?)**_

_It didn't take long at all after I announced the big news for everybody in the room to quickly allow their eyes to shoot huge, and I could've sworn I heard Johnny let out a yelp of shock, while Dallas literally dropped his switchblade and shot his attention back at me, as if his life depended on it. Their eyes were all huge now, and they were each completely pale as sheets, as if they just witnessed ghosts and demons right before their own eyes._

_"...Oh..." Ponyboy gulped._

_"...My..." Soda froze up._

_"...God..." Kitten finished for the two of them, her voice just as soft from so much shock from the news as well._

_**(...All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.**_

_**So much for ditchin' this town, hangin' out in New York...**_

_**Ohhh well..those plans are long gone...**_

_**And he said...there goes my life...**_

_**There goes my future, my everythin', might as well, kiss it all good-bye...)**_

_"Well...we always knew you'd screw up with something in your life." Dally shrugged his shoulders, but I could tell by his shocked-filled tone that he wasn't really meaning such a harsh comment. I did narrow my slimly tearful eyes at him as my cheeks stained a bright, bright red, but I began feeling a bit better about that after Johnny nudged Dally to cut it out with that kind of talk._

_I pouted a little, right before I stuck my hands back into my jeans pockets again, and I shrugged my shoulders._

_"...Either way, there goes my plans that I had for my life with leavin' to New York and living a new life there. Now, all I got is to stay here in Tulsa, say good-bye to my popularity, and raise myself a child of my own with my girlfriend." I listed, and man, the gang seriously couldn't believe what all I had just told them. I always pictured Dally cursing at me or at least swearing under his breath at me saying for getting a girl pregnant, but then again, since I never actually believed I actually would get a girl pregnant, I now completely understand that this was actually a matter to struggle over with nothing but dead shock._

_"Do you even know how to raise a child?!" Darry asked me, his tone filled with the same amount of shock as everybody else that was in the room._

_I shrugged my shoulders. "Nope. I don't have a clue. But I got nine months to prepair for it." I sighed._

_"Prepair how?! You gonna go to a 'Mommy And Me' class?!" Dally asked, his voice now harsh and demanding, as if his shock was never there. Usually Dallas wouldn't be the one to make comments like that in our gang. Harsh, yes. But in sort of a joking manner, yes. Believe it or not though, he was drop-dead serious, because even he never even thought about me screwing up my life this way. Not even Darry had any kids yet, and he's the oldest in our gang, and not to mention our leader, AND he's married._

_I pouted, then I shrugged my shoulders again, right before I sighed out, "No...but I'll do whatever else it takes to be a perfect father...to my little baby boy or girl."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Well...after that, I got to admit that I don't remember everything that my gang, the greasers, and my best friends since childhood, had told and/or did to me. I just think I got a lecture from Darry how to be a great parent, and I could swear that I heard Dallas attempt to call Steve since he was drafted and couldn't hear the news about Marcia being pregnant with my baby like he and the rest of the gang did. The others just stayed where they were, shocked and startled as they softly talked about it with each other, which I actually didn't mind.

That was the past, and this was the present. That was then, this is now. My greaser pals were each in the waiting room of the hospital, including Steve, who had gave us each a surprise visit back from Vietnam, and he'd be there for a few weeks before he'd have to go back. He apperently planned this surprise after he heard about Marcia's pregnancy from Dally's phone call nine months ago. Nevertheless, I was now in the delivery room, holding Marcia's hand as she heavily sweated, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest at the same time, and she screamed and screamed in pain.

"OW! OW! OH, GOD, IT HURTS!" Marcia screeched as he tightly gripped my hand. To be honest, it felt like every bone that was inside my hand was about to break, but that was no longer my girlfriend, but my _wife_, giving birth to my little baby boy or girl. Yes, Marcia and I got married. To make up for our arguement about this whole pregnancy thing, and not to mention the fact that I love her, I got a wedding ring and proposed to her when I took her out to dinner a week or so after our little fight...and she cried as she said yes.

"Alright, Marcia. You got to push a bit harder. You're almost done." Marcia's doctor, thirty-some-year-old Jason Smith, or Dr. Smith in this case, reported, having one of those bluish-greenish masks over his mouth, and his glasses perfectly adjusted on his face, while he was in the zone on perfectly delivering mine and Marcia's little baby boy or girl.

"Okay! Okay! You heard Dr. Smith, honey! You're almost there! You're doing great!" I encouraged her to keep going on, but that only led her to take no hesitation to start crunching down on the bones in my hand that she was holding even more, making me feel like I was about to scream myself, and to my surprise, Marcia flashed me this ticked off expression.

"EASY FOR _YOU _TO SAY! YOU'RE NOT HAVING A BABY COMING OUT OF YOUR BODY DOWN SOUTH! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE MY PLACE?!" Marcia demanded me, nearly spitting at me with every word she hollered with pure rage.

To be honest, I was a mixture of shocked and scared to death. Marcia has _never _talked to me like that before. She never even shot me a playful scowl before in our whole lives together, even back when the greasers and the Socs were more rivals then what our gangs were today. Never before did Marcia ever yell at me like that either, and trust me, I've done some mighty crazy things in the past. But either way, I loved my beautiful Marcia with my whole heart...even though at that moment, she was beginning to curse and holler at me while she made my hand feel like every bone within it was about to break and turn into dust, and my skin was beginning to feel numb from being squeezed so hard.

Marcia slammed her head back on her pillow, allowing herself to sink furthur into the bed as she screamed and screamed, crying like there was no tomorrow, while I continued to feel her squeezing my hand with the grip of stone, and I used my other hand to tuck away her black strands of hair after they got in the way of her face. Man, I was in pain from Marcia's strength going so tight on my hand, but let's face it, if I hollered out in pain or anything like that, Marcia would just lecture me on about how I wasn't pushing a baby out of my body. Dang, I'm so glad that I'm not a girl.

"Okay, Marcia, okay! You're almost there!" Dr. Smith cheered, trying his best to egg Marcia on with encouragement to keep pushing.

"OWWWWW! MAKE IT STOP!" Marcia begged and pleaded on and on, while she tightened her grip on my hand _even more_, cursing at me a bit inbetween her cries and screams, but I was too busy feeling my hand like it was about to snap right off to even mind my wife cursin' at me.

"Oh my god!" I bellowed in pain, not being able to hold it back anymore, even though I desperately wanted to. "Doctor, get the baby out of her before I need to go into surgery for a broken hand, please!"

"...Don't worry, Mr. Matthews..." Dr. Smith sighed with a soft and relieved tone of happiness, and as I looked at him, the room was no longer filled with Marcia's screaming and crying, and she was no longer squeezing away at my hand, nearly breaking every bone in it. I didn't need to see Dr. Smith's mouth from behind his mask either to know for a hardcore fact that he was now smiling greatly.

"...Mr and Mrs. Matthews...welcome to the world...your beautiful baby girl." Dr. Smith proudly and softly announced, and he held up the little naked baby, that was now warmly and comfortably wrapped up in a little yellow blanket that had pink daisies designed on its fuzzy fabric. I couldn't believe it. My mouth literally dropped open as my eyes grew big. Both were from extreme joy, of course.

That beautiful baby girl was _actually _mine...she looked a lot like me with her skin and little hairs, but her eyes came from Marcia, and believe it or not, at that moment, as I took my newborn baby daughter in my arms, her little cries was music to my ears, and watching her squirm and wiggle around in her little blanket was certainly a beautiful sight. I even began crying a bit as I grew one of my world-famous, goofy, but yet handsome, and playful smiles, and I held the new little baby close to my chest with one arm. My other arm was now holding one of Marcia's sweaty hands, and I could see the love in her tearful eyes. That pretty grin was back on her bright red face as she breathed in and out heavily, and she continue to allow her tears from the previous pain to brush down her face...but new tears of happiness and joy quickly formed afterwards, taking the pains place, as if it never exsisted.

"What's the new ones name?" Dr. Smith asked with that proud smile of his still on his face.

Hm...good question. She was certainly no Minnie, and I could tell Marcia wouldn't allow that name in the first place...but there was one special name that came to me from the memory of what my wife told me she used to be in when she was younger. It was a Soc thing, but still. Girl scouts.

So...welcome to the world, Scout Vanessa Matthews.

**(...There goes my life...)**

Pretty much after that, things all went downhill. I ended up gettin' a job, believe it or not, and Marcia and I moved in together after we bought this two-story house with the help of some of our friends cash, like Cherry and Randy, mainly. My dream of movin' to New York was long gone, but after I first held my little bundle of joy, my own little daughter, new dreams instantly took my minds places.

Marcia was a stay-at-home parent, while I was the other parent that worked with a single job, but I didn't mind one bit, unlike I would've acted if I was still a teenager. At least I came home to my two favorite girls in the entire universe, and usually once in awhile, the gang, and Cherry and Randy too, would come by and visit. Marcia, Scout, and I only lived 'bout fifteen or so minutes away from the Curtis's house, so it wasn't that bad. However, like everything is after having a baby, it's _all _completely different and difficult...

Man, I loved Scout to death. Ya better believe that. However, she always needed me for something, whether it was her diaper changed, fetching her binky, wrapping her up in her blanket, feeding her baby bottle to her, or even just holding her. Sometimes I feel like I'm gettin' pulled in two different directions, one side of me needin' to pay the bills and get other housework done, while my other side watches Scout.

I don't work until 4:00 in the afternoon, and since college was really somethin' Marcia wanted to go through, she continued going to school after giving birth to our daughter. But since Scout kept wakin' up all night and keeping Marcia and myself both up, Marcia continued to fall asleep a lot in her classes, while having everybody in the entire school talking about her since she had a baby, and to top it all of even worse, Marcia went on and on flunking all of her homework assignments and tests, so by the seventh or so week after Scout was born, Marcia just decided to drop out of school, not givin' a crap 'bout college anymore. It was obvious she wouldn't even be able to go, because she was shootin' for a college out of Tulsa, and Scout and I needed her to be there with us in Tulsa, our home.

"Ugghh...Two-Bit...sweetie, Scout's cryin' again..." Marcia slurred as she and I attempted to sleep yet another night, my arms wrapped around her waist underneath the warm and cozy sheets and blanket of our comfy bed, but around 3:00 or something like that in the morning, Scout had began cryin' and cryin' with all of the energy that she could possibly have at such a young age, and_ that_ early in the morning.

I let out a loud and tired groan for Marcia to hear, right before he snuggled myself up closer to her and kept one of my arms around her waist, while I used my other hand to begin stroking her shagged up, messy, shimmering black hair with my fingertips. I was hoping I was able to draw her out of going to take care of Scout herself at that time, but even though it was only 3:00 or somethin' like that A.M., and I was dead tired, that didn't stop me from seeing Marcia's grin at me, as she laid there on her side. That meant she was either enjoying what I was doin', or she was tellin' me to just go get Scout and get her back to sleep before comin' back to bed on my own, so we both could continue getting some sleep.

"Uggh...alright...I'll be right back." I yawned, right before I took my arms back to myself from my wife, then left her alone as I got out from underneath our beds sheets and cover. I felt every step I took on the soft carpet, but yet at the same time, I felt dead to the world from bein' so tired. Nevertheless, I was able to make my way out of Marcia's and my bedroom, then continue my way into Scout's room. Thank God it was just across the hall.

There little Scout was, crying in her plush, lavender, lovely crib, as she squirmed and wiggled around, kicking her little chubby legs and waving around her tiny clenched fists. Her face was beatin' red from cryin' so much, but right when I made it to her crib and leaned it, yawning a single time before growing my tired grin at her, Scout instantly stopped crying and she smiled up at me, beginning to giggle while doing so.

".._Daddy's Under My Spell_..." I read right off from Scout's little black pajama top, making her giggle more as I tickled her belly a little. "Got that right..." I then chuckled to myself, right before I gently scooped my little princess out from her crib. I could tell she didn't need a diaper change, because she had her diaper changed about an hour or so ago. So, that only meant one other thing.

"Time for some warm milk, gorgeous." I sighed both happily and tiredly, as I cuddled Scout close to my chest, giving her little kisses on top of her head and on her face a bit. That made her giggle even more, and when I fetched a warm baby bottle of warm milk, Scout was busy drooling a bit all over my Mickey Mouse aqua-colored pajama shirt. I smiled tiredly, then sat down in the rocking chair after I shook up Scout's warm milk a bit. I gently rocked back and forth, watching Scout begin to slurp down the warm milk from her baby bottle as my free arm cradled her close to me, and her eyes began closing a bit, then they reopened. They continued doin' that for a bit, and I grinned, chuckling a bit at how beautiful my baby girl was.

Scout and I were both in our little father-daughter adorable moment, that I didn't realize Marcia was now leaning in the doorway in her silky light pink pajamas, tiredly smiling at the adorable scene. I then realized that she was there when she came over behind me quietly, and she gently gave my shoulder a squeeze. The two of us smiled up at each other, then kissed, right before we both watched our baby girl slurp down all of her warm milk. After I burped her, she fell fast asleep all over again. I certainly loved my little girl.

**(A couple years of up all night, and a few thousand diapers later.**

**That mistake he thought he made, covers up the refridgerator. Ohhh, yeah...**

**He loves that little girl...)**

Man...I never knew how fast time could fly. Scout's now a little five-year-old, and heck, she's mighty spunky, joyful, playful, and extremely childish with much glee. She's certainly golden and tuff, looking as gorgeous as ever like her Mama, but she still had my hair color and of course skin. She still had Marcia's shimmerin' eyes that dazzled at me like the beautiful stars that glimmered each night in the dark sky.

Marcia and I had Scout's fifth birthday party today, and we invited the whole gang, including Cherry and Randy, and Scout adored every single one of them, just like they completely adored her, as if they were never upset, shocked, startled, or anythin' like that, at me and Marcia for our little 'incident'.

Pictures of Marcia, Scout, and myself completely covered the fridge in our kitchen, including some with the gang from different times, like Dally's recent wedding with Cherry, Darry and Beverly having their first ever child, Kitten and Ponyboy sharing their first kiss together, the Cade's with their new loving folks, etc.

Scout seriously brought each of the gang members even closer together.

**(Mama's waitin' to tuck her in...)**

"Alright, Scout. Come on, hun. It's time for bed." Marcia announced to our daughter after she came into the living room from the kitchen, tying her robe closed while doing so. Well, Scout was bouncing on the couch as I just sat there, the two of us smiling and wearing our pajamas too, already have been having a great time with jokes, tickling, and whatnot while we talked about how much fun and thrilling Scout's fifth birthday party was.

"Awww!" Scout whined as she plopped herself down from her hopping on the couch besides me, and she wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing herself close to me. Okay, if she thinks I can protect her from Mama, she's wrong! Big time! Marcia over me, Two-Bit...Marcia will _always _win there.

"Do I _have _to go to bed now, Daddy?" Scout asked me, and I smiled down at her as I stroked her short hairs curls.

"Yes, you do, darlin'. You better get upstairs with Mommy quick! Or else the Tickle Monster is going to get you!" I laughed. Scout grew her big, adorable smile, flashing off all of her sparkling white teeth, some of them being gone since they were just baby teeth, and she released a playful gasp from her lips. Not long after at all, I started tickling her belly, causing her to go insane with laughter in such a cute and adorable, beautiful way. If there was one thing that was music to my ears, it was my baby girls laughter.

"D-Daddy! S-Stop i-it!" Scout laughed more and more as I kept on ticklin' her like there was no tomorrow. My smile grew bigger and brighter, and I didn't need to look at my wife to know that she was just leaning there in the doorway that entered the kitchen, her robe now tied shut and her arms crossed over her chest. Her own curls were tucked behind her ears, and that smile of hers was plastered on her face with that love sparkling in her dazzling eyes. Yep, I didn't need to look at Marcia at all to know that she was lookin' like that and doin' that with leaning in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, I'm not Daddy right now, Scout! I'm the Tickle Monster!" I joked, and I kept on going, speeding up the tickling on my daughters stomach a bit, making her laugh even more. Nevertheless, my little 'victim', was saved when Marcia quickly dove in from behind me and wrapped her arms around me, trapping my arms so I couldn't move them. I could hear her chuckling. I grinned again.

"Run, Scout! Run!" Marcia laughed "save yourself! I'll be right up in a sec!"

"Too tired to run." Scout tiredly yawned, still grinning a bit as she giggled a little and panting for breath from the tickles that she recieved from me. Marcia and I both smiled as we watched our daughter get down from the couch and snatch up her teddy bear from the floor. Marcia quickly gave me a kiss, then I kissed her back, before I watched Scout start to fumble up the stairs with her teddy bear bein' dragged behind her, and Marcia was following.

**(As she fumbles up those stairs, she smiles back at him, draggin' that teddy bear, sleep tight...**

**Blue eyes and bouncin' curls...**

**He smiles...)**

Scout glanced over her shoulder, her eyes half shut, and Marcia stopped right by her side and placed her hand on her shoulder. Tiredly, Scout smiled back at me, squeezing that teddy bear of hers now close.

"Good night, Daddy...I love you." Scout yawned.

I could've sworn I felt some tears of love forming in my eyes after I heard Scout's little, soft, cute voice quietly say that to me once again during another night.

"I love you, too, Scout." I smiled back at her...and only one thought was on my mind.

**(There goes my life...**

**There goes my future, my everything, I love you, Daddy, good night!**

**There goes my life!)**

I quickly decided to race up the stairs after Marcia and Scout, so I could help tuck Scout in. There she was with her Mama, kneeling down beside her bed for prayers. I smiled, then closed my eyes and prayed to God, thanking him for giving me my beautiful wife and adorable little girl, as well as the gang and everything else.

"Night, Mama...night, Daddy..." Scout yawned as she tiredly rubbed her eyes with her fists, right before she gave Marcia a hug and a kiss, then she did the same thing for me.

"Good night, Scout." I whispered into my daughters ear when she threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"Sweet dreams, baby doll." Marcia sighed happily. After that, Scout climbed in and got underneath her floral beds blanket that was designed with different colored butterflies and flowers. She closed her eyes shut then, and instantly, she was out like a light. Quietly, Marcia and I gave each other another kiss right there in our daughters bedroom, right before I carefully and lovingly tucked the covers around Scout a little better.

"I love you." I quietly whispered, and grinned also. I gave Scout a little kiss on top of her head, then tiptoed out of her bedroom. Marcia followed me, turning out the light, then quietly closing the door shut all the way behind us both.

Scout was my life.

**(She had that SUV loaded down!**

**With many different types of greaser clothes, and fifteen pairs of shoes!**

**And his Amercian express!**

**He checked the oil, slammed the hood, said "You're good to go!")**

I can't believe it...those were the only four words I could think as I checked the oil of Scout's blue SUV...so many years have flown by way too fast...she was no longer that little baby that I rocked back to sleep as I fed her, her warm bottle of milk...she wasn't that little girl that I played Tickle Monster with, nor tucked in with Marcia anymore...she was now mine and Marcia's eighteen-year-old first born...and she headin' off to college. She's been gettin' straight A's ever since she began first grade, all the way up to her senior year. She skipped a grade, like Ponyboy and Kitten did, and she's a greaser, surprisingly.

"Alright!" I announced, seeming joyful on the outside and by the tone of my voice as I slammed down the hood, then turned around to see Marcia and...my little Scout, now her mothers height and hair still short and curly. Her eyes were still the same shade of blue, and her skin was still so perfect...but she wasn't that little girl anymore. Scout was wearing a black T-shirt that was designed with bloody lipstick marks, her dark blue-jeans jacket, dark blue, ripped up designed jeans, a chain belt, and pointed toe, black boots. Her curls were now also covered with hair grease, and she was wearing the locket that I had got her when she turned five.

I attempted not to pout, but I always did when Scout wasn't looking.

"You're good to go!" I announced, sticking up two thumbs, right before I tossed over Scout's keys.

That big, gorgeous smile of Scout's exploded across her face, and her blue eyes shimmered with excitement.

"Awesome!" she cheered "I love you, Mom! I love you, Dad!"

"We love you, too, sweetheart." Marcia said as Scout threw her arms around her, and hugged her tightly.

I was desperately fighting back the tears, and after Scout released Marcia from their five second hug, she walked over to me, gazed into my eyes, and grinned a bit more, but I could see some tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll call you guys everyday durin' my free time! I'll also write! Anythin' it takes!" Scout promised Marcia and I as she hugged me, and held me close as I did the same to her. I could feel the gentle wetness of her tears landing on my shirts sleeve. It was just a good thing she was wearing waterproof make-up.

**(She hugged 'em both...)**

"You better!" I chuckled, still fightin' back the tears. "And tell those boys there that I told 'em all that they'd better keep their eyes and hands to themselves!" I then chuckled into Scout's now earring pierced ear, and I could hear her starting to giggle along.

I literally had to force myself to hold on easy as I released Scout, and I tightly held Marcia's hand as we both watched Scout hop into the drivers seat of her SUV. Scout then placed her seatbelt on and turned the keys, making the engine roar like it was supposed to. Scout placed one of her hands on the wheel, but before she did so with the other one, she looked back at Marcia and I. Marcia was already crying, while I continued fighting back the tears. But I could see the tears starting to drip down Scout's cheeks. She waved good-bye, before she grasped the wheel of her SUV with both of her hands, and she pulled out of the driveway...

**(Headed off to the West Coast...)**

Marcia and I both waved good-bye to Scout until her SUV was no where in sight...and after she really _was _gone...I cried even more then Marcia, who threw her arm around my shoulder and quietly shushed me, using her other arm to squeeze my hand as I squeezed back.

**(And he cried...there goes my life...there goes my future, my everything, I love you, baby, good-bye...)**

Later on, while Marcia took a trip to the doctor, I went upstairs to Scout's old bedroom...it still contained plenty of memories, and it always would...like when she first said her first word, which was 'Dada'...or when she took her first steps...but right then...her bedroom was now empty, only containing her bed, which was stripped from its sheets, blankets, and pillows, and her dresser, which had no clothes or shoes bein' stored in it anymore. I pouted at the sight, and allowed a

"TWO-BIT! HONEY!" Marcia's voice came out cheering for me about an hour later since she left to the doctor.

"I'm up here in Scout's bedroom, darling!" I called out, and in less then twenty seconds, Marcia came into the room after racing up the staircase in the living room with this big smile on her face, and happy tears were running down her face. Must've been some trip to the doctor, I thought.

"Hey, sweetie. What's goin' on? How was the doctors?" I asked.

Marcia excitedly threw her arms around me for a second, then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, 'bout that..." Marcia excitedly said, and I was on the edge of suspense to hear what she was about to tell me. "..Two-Bit...I'm pregnant...and it's _twins..._two _girls_...I think the names Brittany and Minnie sound really good for these two, hun." Marcia told me as she patted her stomach, taking her favorite female name and mine to give to our new future daughters.

_Two GIRLS_? Oh, boy! Awesome! Man, here Marcia and I go again...and I couldn't be even more thrilled with my perfect life...but Scout would _always _be Marcia's and my first ever daughter that wasn't ever a mistake.

**(There goes my life.)**

**A/N: No flames or negative comments on ANY of my stories, please! All rude comments/flames will be deleted ASAP. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to make the third! I'm on that break still with "Very Greasy Weddings", and a bit on "Welcome to the New Home", but I'm still workin' on "Bruises and Scars Last Longer then You Think" on the other side while I work on this story inbetween, you all dig? Please review! I only accept KIND reviews! No negatives or flames! Be warned, 'cause they WILL be deleted and NEVER seen again, so what's the point? Anyway, I'll read yawl in the next chapter, and please review! Thanks, everybody! :D :D :D :D**


	3. A Song For Dad-Darry

**A/N: Hey, hi, yo, everybody! Not much to say here unless it's thank you all for such the kind reviews, and I hope you all will keep 'em comin', please! :) :D**

**No flames or negative comments! They'll be deleted right away, ASAP, so there's really no point in sendin' 'em, ya dig? I only accept kind comments! And yes, I'm mainly speakin' this out to 'Strict Rules', because in my eyes, he/she is nobody but a cyberbully. Apperently, 'Strict Rules' thought I threw a tantrum in my previous authors update! Yeah, right..sure. *Rolls eyes with sarcasm***

**I don't give a hang 'bout 'Strict Rules', so from now on, whenever I get a comment from him/her, all I'm goin' to do is delete it right when I read his/her guest name. Whoever you are, 'Strict Rules', you don't know heck what a tantrum is if you thought my authors update was a tantrum. Dang, you must really not understand the meanin' of that word. I'm done with you, 'Strict Rules'. I don't care for your negative words. This isn't a tantrum, my previous authors note wasn't a tantrum. You're the one who's so harsh that it's like you're goin' through a tantrum. Stop bein' a cyberbully, and go use your life with doin' something else that isn't trashin' my stories. So, please do me the favor of NEVER writin' to me again, 'Strict Rules'. Thanks.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much, and please review! Pretty please! I got a request from my great friend, AlongtheBinding, to do the song 'A Song For Dad' by Keith Urban, which _I do NOT_ own, and I change some of the lyrics, with Darry...so, here it is with the oldest Curtis. _No, Darry's not the father in this song_! In this chapter, he's remembering memories with his, Pony's, and Soda's dad, and he's figuring out he's acting a whole lot like their dad used to be when he and Mrs. Curtis were both alive! I'm just pointin' that out now! And also, I know that the Curtis's house is only one-story, but in my stories, their house is two-story. Just wanted to state that fact also! Now, enjoy chapter 3 (since the last 'chapter' wasn't really an update.), and _please_ review! Thank you all so much! Enjoy! :D :D**

Darry's POV

Oh, man. Not again. Ugh, it was that time again. The day Ponyboy's, Soda's, and my social worker, Mr. Howard, came by to examine the house and ask me, Pony, and Sodapop the same old questions, like about Soda's and my jobs, Ponyboy's school days and grades, our friends who hang out with us, who are the greasers gang, and all of that other same junk. However, I may seem like that tough guy on the outside, and you better believe that I am on the inside as well, but every single time Mr. Howard comes over to check on everything, I feel like I'm about to lose my cool, because I'm nervous that every time Mr. Howard stops by, it'll be the last day I'll ever be able to be called Ponyboy's and Soda's legal guardian.

Ever since our folks died in that auto wreck many years ago, Ponyboy and Sodapop became more then my kid brothers. They became my responsibility. I always have to make sure they're not foolin' 'round and gettin' into trouble with the fuzz or anythin' or anybody like that. One slighest bad move can cause them both to be parted from me, then sent to a boys home. I have been doin' a pretty good job with keeping us and the gang together for years now, but today on this very summer evening, I don't know what to expect with Mr. Howard coming. I'm nervous if I'll lose Ponyboy and Soda.

Ponyboy's only fourteen, and Soda just turned seventeen a couple weeks ago. They're still too young in my opinion to leave me, their now twenty-one-year-old brother. Heck, we already lost our parents...and we almost lost Johnny and Dally a few months before, but they luckily survived from different injuries from such a painful story to relive, so I'm not going to go into full detail on that. My point is though, I don't want Sodapop, Pony, and I to lose each other possibly next.

There I was, pacing back and forth so nervously up in Ponyboy's, Soda's, and my old and dusty attic that was flooding with all kinds of different boxes, some labeled with 'Christmas Decorations', 'Old Halloween Costumes', 'Journals', and whatnot. Others were just plain with no labels at all.

The only thing I could think about at that time was that, what if something was going to screw up, and I'd lose my own kid brothers. I did pretty much everything possible to make Mr. Howard seem fond at least a little bit when he entered through the front door. I made sure the house was dazzling clean, and not to mention the fact that the gang had to be out of the house, because I _do _love those guys, and gals, but they are pretty wreckless, loud, and they can get on your nerves a whole lot faster if you were a Regular, or middle-class, like Mr. Howard. I even made sure Ponyboy and Sodapop were wearing clean shirts and pants like I was, and that their hair was neatly brushed with not a single drop of hair grease applied in. However, it still didn't feel like it'd be good enough. I still had that bad knot tightening up in the pit of my stomach.

I took in and let out a deep breath as I stopped my pacing, and then I took a seat down on one of the old boxes, locking my hands over my face as I felt every rapid pump my heart made in my chest, as if my life depended on it. Mr. Howard would be over any minute, and Ponyboy and Soda were both ready downstairs in the living room, waiting. However, I wasn't ready. I was a long shot away from bein' ready by just a smidge...but then...that's when I noticed something...my folks...there was a picture of Ponyboy, Sodapop, and I with our folks, Darrel and Lorena Curtis, resting on top of a dusty box that was labeled with the single word, 'Memories'

...I was a kid before, like everybody else who's my age or out of their childhood was...so I know what thoughts and feelings go in and out of Soda and Ponyboy both. I know what it's like to get into trouble, and I know what it's like to be cheated on by a girl, turned down by another, and being tempted into bad choices and decisions at such bad times, like during wreckless parties, school hours, and whatnot.

Without standing up, I reached over, leaning a bit, and I carefully picked up and held the picture in my hands. I took a moment to take in how adorable Ponyboy and Sodapop both looked as those tiny kids. I then gazed at my Mom, remembering how goldenly beautiful she was. She still is up in Heaven, that's for sure. My Dad was still as handsome as ever up there also. After lookin' at Mom, Dad, Pony, and Soda, I gazed at myself from when I was a whole lot younger, sitting on my Dads lap with a big smile on my face, while Mom held Ponyboy and Soda close to her sides, her hands on their shoulders to keep them standing still. Man...Ponyboy's right...I _do _look so much like Dad...and now that I'm thinking a whole lot 'bout the past...I remember how I actually used to be like Sodapop and Pony a bit...but now...I'm just like Dad...

**(Lately I've been noticing I say the same things he used to say...**

**And I even find myself acting the very same way...)**

_*Childhood memory*_

_"Come on, Jr!" Dad called for me for about the third or so time. Jr was the nickname he always called me, because I was given his name. Darrel. But people usually called me Darry. It's like how he gave Soda the nickname Pepsi-Cola, because his real name was Sodapop. Ponyboy's was the easiest to remember though. Pony. That's very simple to see and understand why Ponyboy's nickname is Pony, so I don't think I have to go into that._

_"I'm comin', Dad! Don't worry, I'm coming!" I called out of my slightly cracked open doorway from my bedroom as I slipped on both of my tennis shoes, making sure they were double-tied before I went on with buttoning up my slightly dirty shirt._

_Even though I wasn't in the kitchen, where Dad was waiting with Mom cooking my breakfast on the stove, and Ponyboy and Soda were both already sitting at the table eating their own breakfast meals, I didn't need to see my dad to know that he was now playfully smirking with that look of love sparkling in his eyes._

_"You said that 'bout twenty times already!" Dad laughed his handsome, silky laughter, which is what laugh Soda actually had in the present. Dad then placed his hands on Mom's shoulders, giving them both a gentle squeeze as he kissed her neck. Mom grinned back at him and kissed him back on the lips. I knew what they were doing because I could hear Ponyboy and Soda both going "Ewwww!" from the kitchen table. I only smiled a little though and rolled my eyes in a playful manner, right before I swung my backpack over my shoulder, then headed out of my bedroom._

I remember...I do that with Ponyboy now. Soda sometimes also, but mainly Pony for school. I do Sodapop rarely for him to get up for work. It's Ponyboy that's the heavy sleeper in our family.

_*Acting like Dad memory*_

_"Come on, Ponyboy!" I'd holler just 'bout every weekday as I poured my cup of freshly made coffee, just like Dad would do every morning. "It's another school day! Rise and shine!"_

_"I'm comin', Darry! I'm hurrin' the best I can, but Soda's hoggin' our bathroom shower!" Ponyboy practically called the same response back to me every single school morning, and I'd try my best to hold my chuckles back and not grin, but just like Dad, I can't help myself to do so._

_"Just use my bathroom shower! Quickly though! Hurry!" I'd shout back out to Pony, keeping my chuckles to myself as I smiled the same grin that Dad had._

Yep...that's how our school mornings usually are now.

**(I tap my fingers on the table to the rhythm in my soul, and I jingle the car keys when I'm ready to go...)**

_*Acting like Dad memory*_

_"Superman, you ready to go?" Steve Randle, Sodapop's best friend since grade-school, asked me, as he leaned there in the kitchen doorway with his hands jammed in his worn out jeans pockets. The rest of the gang, as known as Ponyboy, Two-Bit Mathews, Kitten Andrews, Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade, Cassidy (Carla) Cade, and Jocelyn Cade, were all waiting for me and Soda. Well, mainly Soda, because I was just sittin' there at the kitchen table, tapping my fingers on the smooth wooden surface to this special little rhythm that my dad taught me when I first turned five many years ago. He called the rhythm, 'Rhythm To My Soul', which really grew and stuck to me like glue over the years, considering the fact that Dad always tapped his fingers to that rhythm every time he waited for me, Ponyboy, Soda, and sometimes even Mom._

_Mom and Dad recently died in their terrible auto wreck about four weeks before, so the gang was tryin' to get me, Ponyboy, and Soda out of the house to help us take our minds off of the fact that our parents were now gone from our lives. So, the gang, my kid brothers, and myself were goin' to a dragrace, even though I hated those and Ponyboy weren't diggin' 'em much either, but Soda loved them, and we really needed something to do to help us take our minds off of our folks._

_"Just waitin' for Pepsi-Cola to come down here, Steve." I informed the number one car expert of the gang, and he bowed his head once in an understanding manner, right before he turned around and simply left the arch doorway, headin' on into the living room with all of the others._

_I went back to tappin' my fingers on the kitchen table to the 'Rhythm To My Soul' song that Dad created for about five or so more seconds, until I heard Sodapop coming on down the stairs. I instantly spun myself around and got down from the chair I was sitting in at the table. There Soda stood, that handsome, movie-star teenager, smiling at me from ear to ear from his excitement about going to a dragrace. Nevertheless, I crossed my arms over my chest and tried my best to give him a stern look, but just like Dad, I couldn't pull it off. So, I just stuck with my arms being crossed._

_"What took you so long?" I dared to ask Soda, and I witnessed the playfulness of his childish personality glee right off of his eyes after he heard my question. He was seriously just like Mom, while Ponyboy was a mixture of both of our folks, and I was just like Dad. I looked like him exactly too._

_"There was trafic on the stairs." Sodapop joked through his laughter, right before he scooped up my car keys to my truck from the counter, then tossed them to me. Like always, I caught them perfectly, and then decided to myself in my head to let Soda off the hook about keeping the gang and myself waiting for about an extra fifteen or so minutes. Seriously, our parents passed away only a few weeks before. Getting grounded or just a simple lecture for a warning wasn't such a great idea to give out at that time. _

_"Alright, Pepsi-Cola. Come on. The gangs waitin' for us." I informed Soda, and not long after that, he took off like the speed of lightning into the living room, causing me to smile and chuckle at his behavior. I then trotted into the living room and jingled my car keys, meaning it was time to go. Each of the gang members, including Ponyboy, Soda, and I, then fled out of the house, allowing the door to slam shut and remain unlocked like always behind us._

I can't believe only a year ago, a couple days after I turned twenty, Mom and Dad died in a car accident, leavin' me with one heck of a responsibility to keep Ponyboy and Sodapop safe and loved throughout the rest of our long lives together on earth.

I continued to hold the picture in my hands, and I could feel some hot, sorrow filled tears beginning to form in my eyes. I kept the picture close to me as I stood up from the old box that I was sitting on, and then I leaned a bit on one of Mom's old stands that she used to have in hers and Dad's bedroom a long time ago. Keeping the picture held close to me with one hand, I used my other to pick up the fancy designed hairbrush that was resting on top of Mom's old stands smooth surface. The letter 'L' was carved into the fancy hairbrush, which stood for Mom's name. Lorena. I began to slightly sniffle as I gently rested the hairbrush back down to where it was on the stand before I picked it up. Then, I gazed at my reflection in the dusty mirror...realizing so much more 'bout how I looked like Dad. I acted like him a lot too.

**(When I look in the mirror he's right there in my eyes, starin' back at me...)**

Dad and I...we have the exact same eyes...it's almost like I'm on the outside of the mirror, but Dad is on the other side of the glass, gazing right back at me..

**(And I realize, the older I get, the more I can see, how much me loved my mother, and my brothers, and me!**

**And he did the best that he could, and I only hope when I have my own family, everyday I'll see...**

**A little more of my father in me...)**

_*Childhood memory*_

_"I know the cake looks weird, Dad...but I certainly tried." I sighed as I held up the small, messy made piece of cake on a plate for my surprised looking Dad to take. Mom looked just as shocked as she gazed around her messy kitchen, while she held Ponyboy, who was the clean and innocent one in this, in her arms as he sucked his thumb. I seriously can't believe that I allowed myself to be sunk into Soda's 'bright' idea of making Dad a birthday cake. I'm only nine! I can't cook unless it's under one of those kiddie machines light bulbs! _

_Soda, who was now covered in tons of icing with some chocolate-chips in his hair, only smiled, trying his best to be his adorable self so he could get off the hook. _

_"Oh, my, my, my!" Mom gasped, but then only sighed at the mess, because she knew it wasn't like I was actually trying to wreck everying from icing splatters, to sugar piles, and to powder all over the floor and dusty all over the wall. "Come on, Sodapop. Let's get you cleaned up." Mom instructed Soda, as she handed Ponyboy over to Dad, then took a gentle and loving hold of Soda's slimly sticky hand, guiding him out of the messy kitchen._

_"Messy!" Ponyboy cheered in that adorable and sweet little baby voice of his. Dad and I watched as he wiggled around a bit to help him lean over, and after he did so, Pony snatched up a single chocolate-chip from the vanilla drenched counter. I couldn't help smiling a bit, and Dad chuckled as Ponyboy popped the chocolate-chip in his mouth, chewed it up, then swallowed it._

_"Yummy!" Pony laughed and giggled, before he snuggled himself up close to Dad's chest. Then, Dad's attention went from Ponyboy to me, and my small grin instantly flashed into an embarrased and sorrow filled pout. My eyes were shimmering off nothing but plead for forgiveness, but to my surprise, about five seconds later, another one of Dad's handsome grins flashed across his face, and he began laughing. Man, I was so shocked. So shocked that I almost dropped the plate that had the messy piece of cake on it, but I luckily didn't. The whole kitchen was messy enough._

_"Oh, Jr!" Dad laughed in a kind and golden-hearted manner at me, as he continued to hold Ponyboy with one arm, then used his other hand to pick up the plate that had the strange looking piece of cake resting on it from my small hands._

_"You...like it?" I asked, trying my best to sound polite and not surprised and/or shocked one bit, but I couldn't help it._

_"I love it!" Dad answered. He placed the piece of messy cake on the counter, and then he playfully tussled up my hair, causing me to smile and laugh as he did too. _

_"Pepsi-Cola gave you this idea, hm?" Dad questioned, still smiling._

_"How'd you know?" I asked, and he snickered a bit more as he shrugged his shoulders._

_"Lucky guess." he told me, adding on the exact words a couple seconds later, "However, I need to tell you something, Jr..."_

_"...What is it?" I hesitantly and cautiously asked, but my nervousness quickly drained away when I watched Dad grow another one of his smiles at me._

_"My birthday isn't until tomorrow, son."_

I still have a picture of that sloppy piece of childish cake that I made with Sodapop somewhere around this place because Soda wanted a picture to remember it, but I'll attempt to find it later on. I'm too busy caught up with so much stress about possibly losing Ponyboy and Soda after Mr. Howard's visit. I was still glancing at my reflection in Mom's old stands dusty mirror, picturing Dad in my eyes, and he was seeing me through the other side of the glass. I still held the picture close to me as I then pictured what it'd be like if I ever did have my own family. I haven't seen a baby since Ponyboy's birth, and I always wonder what it'd be like to be called darling or honey or something like that by a loving spouse, and not to mention being called father, daddy, dad, or something like that to be addressed at a father to my own children.

I'd properly show them a picture of grandpa and they'd laugh and tell me that I look exactly like him. I'd smile and tell them that I think so to, and that I act just like him too. However, to have children, I'll have to have a wife, and I never even met 'Ms. Perfect' yet. The only girl I've ever chatted with in my whole life technically is Kitten, but she's Ponyboy's age. I've talked to Jocelyn and Cassidy too, but Cassidy's twelve and Jocelyn's seven months. Not to mention also that they're Johnny's little kid sisters here.

I secretly always wonder about the questions that I've never got a chance to ask Dad. How did he meet Mom? What places did they go out? How long did they date before he popped the question? How did Mom's parents like him? I could go on forever with these long lists of questions that would never be answered since Mom and Dad were both dead. Although, even though I'm now a twenty-one-year-old responsible and trustworthy man, believe it or not, when I was a whole lot younger and Dad and Mom were around, I was just like Sodapop and Pony. Most of the time, that is. Other times, I was just sassy. I still look back on those days also.

**(There were times I thought he was bein' just a little bit hard on me...)**

_*Childhood memory*_

_"You're grounded!"_

_"That's not fair!"_

_"Yes, it is! You know you don't scare your brother like that! He's only two!"_

_"Well, he was askin' for it! Pony knows he's not allowed anywhere near my stuff! He was biting my football and now it's ruined! I spent so much of my own saving money to buy that football! It was my favorite!"_

_"That's enough out of you, young man!"_

_Man, I thought Mom was the one to give strict orders like that when she was angry, and she would down the law right then and there. But this time was different. Dad was the one who was hollering at me and being the one who's upset at me after I yelled at Ponyboy and scared him desperately after I caught him biting away at my favorite football that was now nothing but something else that was still mine, but now ruined. Dad's face was beating red, and he had that rare ticked off expression on his face as he pointed his free hands pointer fingers sharply at me. In his other arm, he held the trembling and fearful Ponyboy, who had his face burried in Dad's tough shoulder and was drenching his T-shirts sleeve with his many scared tears._

_"But, Dad!" I went on complaining. "That's not fair! My favorite football is now ruined!"_

_"Jr, you're the oldest! You know better to not holler at either Ponyboy or Soda! With Mom out at the store with Pepsi-Cola now though, I'll allow her to decide how long your punishment of being grounded will be!" Dad lectured with that rare stern tone of his voice. I opened my mouth to string more words together and send them back at Dad, but before I could speak a single one, Dad placed his free hand up to his shoulder, meaning he was telling me not to say anything else. So, I did just that._

_"Son, we can get you a new football that's just like your favorite one sooner or later. But right now, just go to your room. I don't want to hear another peep out of you until your mother gets back from the grocery store with Sodapop." Dad instructed me. Hot, steaming, sorrow filled tears were now forming and taking no hesitation to go on running down my stained red face, blurring my vision a bit, and trickling down my red cheeks. I hated it when Dad was mad at me. I just hated it so much. Nevertheless, all I did was bash around and dash up the stairs, allowing my tears and whimpers to come as I kept my hands locked over my face, and when I reached my bedroom, I slammed the door shut and locked it. I rapidly cried and cried as I allowed my back to slide down the closed the locked door, waiting for Mom to just get back from grocery shopping with Soda so she and Dad could come up and see me about me shouting at Ponyboy with full rage about my football._

I still hate picturing how Dad could possibly be upset at me. I always remember how I've changed to be just like him though. I used to be that little child that thought he knew it all when he truly didn't, but now, I'm that twenty-one-year-old responsible, trustworthy, tuff, tough, protective, and very caring man...just like my Dad used to be. I only argue with Ponyboy and Soda for their protection, because I know Dad did that for me.

**(But now I understand he was makin' me become the man he knew that I could be...)**

_*Acting like Dad memory*_

_"But, Darry! That's not fair! I told you where I was! And even Johnny and Dally backed me up!" Ponyboy exclaimed at me as I sat there in the recliner and flipped through the newspaper. Pony had just been at the movies to see this new comedy with Dallas and Johnny, but I told him to be back home at the exact moment the movie ended. That was over an hour ago._

_"I don't care, Pony! I told you to be home at 5:00, and it's now 6:45!" I bellowed back, not even daring to make eye-contact with my youngest kid brother. I knew if Soda was there, he'd be backing Ponyboy up too, just like Johnny and Dally were doing before I told them to just head on out, because Ponyboy was now grounded. Nevertheless, it was just me and Ponyboy that evening, because Sodapop was out on a double date with his new girlfriend, and Steve and Evie._

_"But two whole weeks?! Just because I went to the Dingo to fetch somethin' to eat there with Johnnycake and Dallas after we watched a movie?!" Ponyboy kept on proclaiming more words from his lips at me. I closed the newspaper and finally tossed it aside, now showing Ponyboy my stern expression upon my face that was now starting to beat to the shade of red._

_"Eatin' doesn't take over an hour, Ponyboy! You know better to listen to me! I'm your legal guardian! Do you want yourself and Soda to be split up from me and placed in a boys home?!" I asked Ponyboy, my voice rising and rising with anger, just like Dad's did when he rarely got ticked._

_"Well, Johnnycake, Dallas, and I ended up bumpin' into Cherry, Randy, and Marcia, and we got caught up in talking! I wasn't thinking!" Pony was nearly shouting at me now, but I couldn't blame him for that. I used to be just like that towards Dad when I was Pony's age. But I only rolled my eyes at what Ponyboy just said, because he does know better. He's still a little baby boy in my eyes, and I just worry about him. He is a very bright boy; much brighter for his age, actually. But life comes with decisions, which is why it's up to us to pick the correct ones in life. The only problem with Ponyboy is that he hardly uses his head. He uses his heart more to think then his brain._

_"You apperently never think! Ya never use that head of yours! Ugh...look, I'm not tryin' to get into an arguement with you, Pony, but you're grounded for two weeks for coming home over an hour late then what time I stated!" I lectured._

_"That's not fair though!" Ponyboy screamed at me._

_"You keep up that tone of yours and I'll change your grounding to three weeks! Now go to yours and Soda's room until I call you to come back for dinner!" I ordered my youngest kid brother. I noticed the look on his face...his skin was red, and his bluish-greenish eyes were filling up with tears, as they began to slowly drip and trickle down his face. At that moment, Ponyboy made me remember back to when I hollered at him for ruining my favorite football by biting it, and I had a similar arguement with Dad, right before Mom came back and the two of them grounded me for two weeks. I honestly wanted to say something to cheer Ponyboy up, but people must learn lessons in their lives so they'd grow up to know what's right, and what's wrong. Looking back on those fights I had with Dad were certainly nothing to be proud of, but they did help me to grow up and learn to be responsible for myself and others._

_I didn't say anything to Pony then, and he just cried and cried right there in front of my eyes for a couple of seconds. He didn't dare to say another single word. Instead, he took off as if the devil was after him, and I heard him rapidly scrambling up the stairs in the back on the kitchen. Not long after that, I heard his and Soda's bedroom door slam shut. I honestly felt pain in my heart for doing that, but Ponyboy needed to learn his lesson. But I must admit...I did shed a single tear, and it dripped off my face, then hit the floor of the living room with a little 'plop!' sound._

I love my kid brothers to death, just like I love the gang, even though they can all get on my last nerves in less then ten or so minutes. I truly did love each and every one of them equally.

I had finally stopped gazing at my reflection in Mom's old stands dusty mirror, and I was now back to sitting down on that old box with the old family picture in its frame still being held close to me. Tears were slowly streaming down my bright red face as I stared at Mom's and Dad's smiles and eyes, and then at how happy Ponyboy, Sodapop, and I were long ago. I know we're happy with who we are, who we got, and what all is happening in our lives now, but without our folks, things will always be different.

"Darry!" Soda's voice was suddenly calling out my name from the bottom of the attics ladder that entered the hallway.

"Come on, Darry! Mr. Howard will be here any minute!" Ponyboy's voice then came after Soda's.

"Um...yeah...I'll be down in a moment!" I called out back to both of them, holding my sniffles and whimpers back so they wouldn't know that I was crying. I was already nervous enough, and if my kid brothers found out how much I always feared over losing them every time Mr. Howard came by to check up to see how everything was going, Pony and Soda would both grow nervous themselves, and that could cause me my rightful guardian spot to my own kid brothers. Oh, if only our folks were still alive...I even wipe away my tears just like Dad...

I sighed as more tears came, no matter how many I tried to wipe away, because new ones kept taking their spots, and I just gazed back at the picture in my hands.

**(And everything he ever did, he always did with love.**

**And I'm proud today to say I'm his son...)**

_*Childhood memory*_

_I remember our old country house. It used to belong to Mom and Dad, but after they died, it technically became mine, Pony's, and Soda's. We usually take the gang up there for weekly long trips 'round the holidays. But back when Mom and Dad were alive, and Soda, Ponyboy, and I were just kids, we used to visit the country often. Ponyboy would usually be caught sitting underneath a tree, reading a book or drawing a picture. Soda, on the other hand, would be found riding his favorite horse, Mickey Mouse, before he was sold. Mom would be in the kitchen of our country house, cookin' some of her world famous chocolate cakes, and I'd be with Dad, helpin' him carry things around and driving around with him in his truck._

_Every Sunday when we were visiting the country, since the church there was only about ten minutes away, Dad, Mom, Ponyboy, Soda, and I would walk to the church down this red dirt road, and after church, we'd take off our shoes and race back on bare feet. Even Mom didn't care to get her feet dirty with the beautiful looking red dirt. Back when I was eight, actually, when we were walking to church on a Sunday morning, that's when I first spotted my best female friend, Beverly. We met very young on that red dirt road when I was walking to church with my family, and we invited her to join us. She smiled and said yes._

_Dad joked around with me and asked me if I found myself a girlfriend, but I'd just scrunch up my nose and say, "Ewww! Cooties!"...nevertheless, Dad smiled at me and nudged my arm, calling me Romeo and Beverly Juliet ever since we first met, and up till he died in that auto wreck with Mom. But I don't have feelings for Beverly. We're just friends. Honestly. She's a country girl in the country, obviously, and I'm a greaser from Tulsa._

_"She's a very pretty and bright lookin' one, Jr. You like her?" Dad chuckled at me as I walked by his side down the red dirt road to church, and Mom talked to Beverly, while Ponyboy and Soda fooled around like usual as we all walked._

_"Eww! No! We're just friends!" I gagged, but Dad continued to smile at me. He then chuckled a bit, and he tussled up my hair in a playful manner._

_"Darrel!" Mom then exclaimed as she gave Dad a gentle, but yet good enough, slap on his arm to get his attention. It worked. She didn't like how Dad messed up my hair, and we were already too close to church to go back home to fix it._

_"Which one?" Dad laughed, and Mom couldn't help to grow her beautiful smile at that joke of his. She playfully rolled her eyes with glee, while Dad placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. I swear, Soda looks so much like Mom, but he acts just like Dad._

**(When somebody says 'I hope I get to meet your dad.', I just smile and say 'You already have!'...)**

People always mistake Dad and I as brothers, and man, you should really see the looks on their faces when they find out the truth. It's very hilarious every time! I wish I could laugh 'bout it at the moment I was in at that time like I could and always did in the past, but that was then and this is now. That's when Dad and Mom were actually alive.

"We're certainly handsome and golden men, huh, Dad?" I snickered a bit through my tears to myself, keeping my tearful eyes on Dad's smile and the love that was sparkling off of his eyes in the photo that was still being held by me. "Ponyboy's right when he wrote that theme of his. You and I _are _exactly alike. I'm proud to be able to call myself one of your sons. Same 'bout you, Mom."

I tried to smile, but I just couldn't pull it off. I pouted greatly, then started sniffling more, and with such gentle care, I danced my fingers over the photo, wiping away some of the dust so the picture could look even more golden.

"Oh..." I sighed when my eyes met Mom's and Dad's faces again. "why'd you guys have to die from that stupid drunk driver?"

**(The older I get, the more I can see, how much he loved my mother, my brothers, and me!**

**And he did the best that he could, and I hope when I have my own family, everyday I'll see...**

**A little more of my father in me...**

**He's in my eyes, my heart, my soul, my hands, my pride...)**

Just like Dad, I'm a hardworker. I'm not tryin' to brag, but it's the truth. When Dad was alive, he actually drilled wells, meaning he was one heck of a strong and tough man. Yes, he truly was. Also, when Dad wasn't at work, he was busy helping Mom cook and clean, while he also took care of me and Soda the most, because Sodapop was the wildest and silliest one, and I was the one who was usually bored all the time. Ponyboy, on the other hand, loved reading and coloring so much that Mom usually spent time with him, reading all kinds of different kiddie books and drawing many colorful scribbles and pictures with him.

Dad and I are like clones or somethin', because we look exactly alike, and we act alike, too. The only difference from Dad and I now is that when he used to drill wells, I roof houses. Other then that difference, him and I both cook and clean, while keeping others close and together, protectin' 'em, and bein' strict when needin' to be.

"Dad, there's so many questions I never got the chance to ask you and Mom...why can't you two still be alive? You guys didn't deserve to die...you were both so great and loving, and you still are. I miss you guys, Ponyboy misses you guys also, and the same thing with Sodapop. The rest of the gang also misses you two." I sighed. My heart started rapidly racing in my chest as I began feeling a hot sweat form, because Mr. Howard's visit started to strike me hard. I didn't know what would happen this time. I started feeling alone, like I couldn't go on.

"Mom...Dad...I need you guys." I began sniffling with my words as some of my tears dripped and landed on the picture.

**(And when I feel alone and think I can't go on, I hear him sayin', 'Son, you'll be alright...everything's goin' to be alright.'. Yes, it is...)**

Suddenly, I felt this sudden warmth rest on my shoulder, as if somebody was now touching me, but nobody was there...and that's when I noticed as I glanced up at the small window that was on the ceiling of the attic, the warm sunlight was dazzling through the glass, but it was now shining directly at me, as if it was meant to. Then, that's when it hit me. Dad must've been there with Mom, and Dad must've been touching my shoulder like he usually would when I was in need of help or comfort, and he'd do that to me when he was alive. I could feel the warmth wrap gently around me like two pairs of arms, and that's when I knew for sure...I was never alone...because Mom and Dad weren't ever going to leave me, my kid brothers, or the gang. They were angels sent from Heaven.

**(The older I get, the more I can see, that he loved my mother, my brothers, and me, yeah he did...**

**And he did the best that he could, and I only hope when I have my own family...**

**Everyday I see...oh, I hope I see...I hope everyday I see...a little more of my father in me...a little more of my father in me...)**

The phone suddenly rang downstairs, breaking me out of my deep thought as I looked at the family picture.

"Hey, Pony! Soda! One of you, please answer the phone!" I called out to my kid brothers, remaining to hold my tears and sniffling back.

"I got it!" Soda called back, right before I heard his footsteps trot on the wooden floor of the hallway, then travel on down the staircase to meet the kitchen.

"Hey, Darry!" Soda's voice came ringin' back about twenty seconds after he answered the phone call.

"Well, that was a fast phone call." I then heard Pony say to Sodapop, and I didn't need to look at Soda to know that he was grinning and nodding his head.

"Anyway, Darry," Soda went on. "Mr. Howard caught a cold, so we're havin' a new social worker today!"

I was shocked. Mr. Howard never liked missing a day of work, especially when he had to check on Ponyboy, Soda, and I, since he hated us so much, and he'd do anythin' to find something or get us to say something that'll split us up.

"Did they say who?" I asked Soda.

"Just the fact that she's a twenty-year-old lady!" Sodapop answered my question.

"Well, you and Pony better get downstairs to open the door for her when she gets here! I'll be down in a couple of minutes!" I instructed, and I didn't need to see Ponyboy and/or Soda to know that they were both nodding their heads to my instructions, right before they trotted down the hallway and headed down the stairs, leaving me where I was in the attic, still feeling that warm feeling as I glanced back at the picture that I was still holding.

**(I hope everyday I see!**

**In me! In me! In me!**

**I hope everyday I see...)**

Suddenly, I heard the front door open downstairs, followed by a sweet voice that belonged to a young woman greeting Ponyboy and Soda.

"You must be Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis, correct?" the lovely female voice asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm Soda, and this is Pony." I heard Soda introduce himself and Ponyboy.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Ms. Taylor, but you can call me by my first name. Sarabeth. Now, where might Darrel Curtis be?"

I quickly stood up from the old box that I was sitting on, then carefully rested the picture on Mom's old stand, right before I took one more careful look at my reflection to make sure I looked presentable for this meeting with whoever social worker my kid brothers and I had that day. I made sure my hair looked perfect and that my tears were all wiped away, before I took one final glance down at the picture.

"...Thanks, Mom and Dad...I love you guys." I smiled at the beautiful photo, and then climbed out of the attic, placed the ladder back up, then trotted down the hall. I continued my way down the stairs then, and after I hit the arch doorway, I froze...because my eyes met the beautiful twenty-year-old social worker. Her hair was long and in a bunch of natural, silky, blonde curls, and her skin was a lovely shade of white. Her eyes were light two shimmering stars in the nighttime sky, but a mixture of this teal. Beautiful...she was absoluetly beautiful. I didn't see any wedding ring upon her finger either, meaning that she was single.

"Oh," Sarabeth said after her eyes met mine when she realized I was standing there in the arch doorway. I smiled, and she grinned also. She was super pretty. Just a major darling. I could see that Ponyboy and Soda knew what was going on, because they were smiling at each other as they sat there on the couch.

"You must be Darry." Sarabeth said, and I nodded my head after I took in what she said. When she offered me her hand, I gently took a hold of it, then shook it. Sarabeth's smile grew bigger and more gorgeous. "I'm Sarabeth...your new social worker."

"New social worker?!" I gasped, but in a good way.

Sarabeth snickered some beautiful soft laughs at me, making me heat up a bit from embarrassment, but I felt great to see her actually smile at me.

"Yes." Sarabeth nodded her head. "I convinced my boss to change mine and Mr. Howard's spots. I think this is goin' to be great."

"That makes two of us!" Ponyboy snickered.

"Three!" Sodapop corrected.

I cracked another handsome smile and playfully rolled my eyes, right before I spoke out the single word, "Four."

**(A little more of my father in me.)**

**A/N: Please review! I spent my whole day writin' out this chapter for yawl, and it was great fun! I enjoyed it! Pretty please review though! I need the reviews to keep my writing spirit! Please review! Thanks, everybody! Remember, I only accept _kind _reviews. Negative ones and flames will be deleted ASAP. What song should I do next? And with what character? Remember, the song has to be clean with no cuss words. Simply message me or write it in the reviews! Also, if you're all lookin' for another great story to read, check out 'Nothing is What it Seems' by my friend, booklover450, for her story is a very great one. Once again, please review! Pretty please! I'll read yawl in the next chapter! Thank you all so much! I adore each and every one of you! :D :D :D :D**


	4. You're Gonna Miss This-Ponyboy

**A/N: Hello, everyone! As always, I thank you all for taking your time to read my story, and I got a message request by my friend, SodapopLover4524, to the the song 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Chesly, which _I DO NOT _own, but however, that'll have to wait until the next couple chapters because I'm still plotting everything out in that one. But please note that 'Butterfly Kisses' _will _be coming soon in one of "Memories" chapters with Johnny and his youngest sister, Jocelyn. In this chapter, I'll be using Ponyboy's character, along with some others, to the song 'You're Gonna Miss This' by Trace Adkins, which, like every song I'm using for this story, I _DO NOT _own, and I change some of the lyrics.**

**I also don't own 'The Outsiders', but S.E. Hinton does! I only own Kitten Andrews, Jocelyn Cade, and Cassidy Cade! Now, I hope yawl enjoy chapter 4 of "Memories" with the song 'You're Gonna Miss This' with Ponyboy Curtis. Please REVIEW. Pretty please! I need the reviews to keep my writing spirit on here, so _please_, _please _review! Thank you all, and enjoy chapter 4! :D :)**

**(Words in () )-Actual song lyrics**

_Italic-Memories_

Regular print-The present

* * *

Ponyboy's POV

I don't get it...I thought I was old enough already for my older brothers, Sodapop and Darry, to allow myself walking to school. They always allowed me to do so in the past, so why can't I anymore? Apperently Soda told me the night before we both fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me to keep both of us warmer, considering our nighttimes in Tulsa were always cold, Soda had said that since the rest of the gang had started driving to school, I wouldn't be able to walk anymore, because I could get jumped by our rivals, the Socs. Johnny had even started driving to school himself, and Two-Bit as well, even though he faked his drivers license. Steve always told him that he should be more aware while driving like an insane psycho, but Two-Bit just laughs and replies to him that he should've taken drivers ed himself, because Steve had started driving himself to school, too.

Nevertheless, I'm only fourteen, so there's no way in heck I can drive myself to school. I can when I'm sixteen like Johnnycake, which is what Darry promised me, but I hate that I'm going to wait for another two years, and here I am possibly causing my brothers to be late for work during the early mornings each weekday.

"Ponyboy, come on. It ain't really a big deal." Darry told me, keeping his hands on the wheel and eyes directly in front of him as he drove our new SUV that actually belonged to Soda since he just turned seventeen, and the gang each decided to chip in to buy him that SUV for a gift, and man, Sodapop burst into complete joy, and he didn't mind Darry ever needing to borrow it, especially when driving me to school. But I hated it. Me being drove to school, that is. Soda's new SUV was tuff and a chick-magnet. His movie-star looks was just a complete bonus.

"Well, it is a big deal to me, Darry!" I complained, leaning on my elbow as I stared out the window, knowing we were so, so close to the high school that I attended since I skipped a grade from my smart brain and excellent grades. If only I could start using my head more outside of school instead of using my heart to make my decisons more for me. That was something that big time bothered Darry, and he told that to my face over and over again all the time. I can tell Soda thinks it, but he never wants to hurt my feelings, so he keeps his words to himself about me hardly using my head for my outside life from reading, writing, drawing, and whatnot. Nevertheless, I know that he thinks differently from Darry just like me, but with different words.

"Why is it such a big, bad thing that we're takin' you to school, Pone?" Soda asked from the backseat. I seriously wish that he hadn't asked that question, because I knew what Darry would say after I responded to it, but I knew also that I had to answer it, otherwise Soda would keep asking me about it, and Darry would drag it out of me sooner or later. So, I thought it'd be better to get it over with and say it right then and there.

"I'm not a baby anymore! I used to walk to school all the time with Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, and Kitten until they each started driving! Kitty's my age and she's still walkin' to school all by herself!" I whined, acting more like a four-year-old that wanted a bedtime story than a fourteen-year-old who didn't want to be drove to school. Just like I suspected, I witnessed Darry roll his eyes after he took in and digested my words. That literally drove me up the wall, but I couldn't say anything about it, or else Darry would have my head.

"Yeah, well, Kitten's parents don't give a hang 'bout her, remember? Unlike her folks, Pepsi-Cola and I actually care how you'll be able to survive or not on your way to school with just a walk." Darry informed.

"But, Darry-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Pony, I'm serious! Stop your complaining! You're getting drove to school by Soda and I and that's final!"

I pouted, releasing a sigh as I rested my head back on the passengers patted chair that I was sitting in, and I continued to stare out the window, until we finally made it to the high school, where I already saw Two-Bit, Johnny, Steve, and even Kitten in the parking lot. Two-Bit's, Steve's, and Johnny's cars were parked right next to each other, and Kitten must've just got to school after walking from her place.

"Alright, we made it!" Soda announced with fake, but realistic cheer in his voice, considering that he always wanted to attempt finding or making a ray of sunshine each and every day. His movie-star smile was also plastered on his face as I only stared out the window, and my older brothers stared at me.

**(He was staring out the window...of their SUV...complaining saying, "I can't wait till I turn eighteen."...)**

I crossed my arms in an annoyed manner as I narrowed my eyes, slimly clenching my teeth behind my closed lips when doing so. I didn't need to look at Darry and/or Soda to know that they were both now gazing at me with confused and concerned mixtures of new expressions upon their faces.

"What's the problem, Pone?" Soda asked me, and I instantly smacked my arms back down to my sides, turning my scowl over to Darry, and I exclaimed out the words, "I can't wait till I turn eighteen!"

Soda's mouth dropped open and he released a gasp, and Darry's eyes shot huge. I can tell big time that they weren't expecting that to come out of my mouth, but with the timing I was in, I honestly couldn't care less. I was too annoyed and angry at the moment.

"Ponyboy Micheal Curtis!" Soda gasped full of shock. I actually grew a bit shocked myself when I realized that Soda was the one to use my full name for a change, but I wouldn't allow any of my shock show. My anger and annoyed feelings were beating it anyway.

"Pony, why in the world would you say that?!" Darry demanded. I raised an eyebrow as I glanced at him.

**(He said, "I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules."...)**

"Why do you think I actually said that, Darry?!" I exclaimed back at my eldest brother.

"Watch your tone with me, Pony!" Darry warned me as he shot one of his pointer fingers at me furiously. "Now answer my question!" he commanded me.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but decided not to. Darry was ticked enough, and Soda was absoluetly confused. I held out one of my hands, palm side facing up, and I used my other hands pointer finger to point at my middle and pointer fingers that were on my hand that I was holding out for Darry and Soda to see. I then spoke the exact words as I pointed to my pointer and middle fingers, one before the other, "I'll make my own money to take care of myself in my own ways, and I'll make my own rules so I won't get into any kind of trouble!"

Darry and Soda took a moment, needing silence after I bellowed out those words to think about them. They exchanged their surprised facial expressions, but suddenly, both of their surprised and startled mixtured looks faded. Pouts tugged down on their lips as sorrow and plead filled their eyes. Man, that was strange. Soda rarely got upset, and Darry...well, he's Darry. He usually _never _got upset.

**(His oldest brother put the car in park in front of the school...)**

Darry had already parked the SUV right there in front of the high school. I was starting to get annoyed with the silence, but before I could say a single word or make a single move, Darry did something to me that he hadn't done in years...

**(He kissed his head...said, "I was just like you."...)**

Darry's lips had actually gently touched my head, making me recieve a family kiss from him, and he hadn't given me one of those since I was a child, and Mom and Dad were still alive. I stared surprised, but just as I thought I couldn't get anymore surprises like that, I was proven wrong when Darry actually wrapped his strong arms around me, Soda joining in from leaning over from the backseat soon after.

"I was just like you, Pone..." Darry sighed. Those six words rang in my ears as my eyes widened. I seriously couldn't believe what my oldest brother just said. I thought that Darry and I were too different to ever be alike in the past or the future, but turns out...I was wrong.

"...What do you mean by that, Dare?" I questioned after hesitating a bit.

Darry took in a deep, but soft; yet hearable, breath, and let it out, both through his mouth before he began talking. "...I used to think when I grew up, I could do whatever I want and say whatever I want, but trust me, I was dead wrong...if you actually believe adulthood is a blast, then you're dead wrong, too. Just look at 'em Socs. They're complete snobs who _can _actually say and do whatever they want because their folks don't give 'em rules, causing them to grow up and be bad people. They think they're all that with their fancy cars and tons of money, but they're not...they're just ordinary teens who don't know a clue about their future or anybody's life in general...ya dig what I mean?"

Oh...my...god...I never thought of it like that. I might not use my head, but I just so happen to understand the future and other things like that which are contained down the road in life, whether it's for me, my brothers, my friends, or just anybody in general. That includes the Socs, but Cherry, Marcia, and Randy are different. They don't have anything to worry about the future because they're actually setting their own rules, and concentrating in school, while they do house chores at home without their parents even knowing, and all of their money is going to their college funds for their future education. And yet...I was only thinking about my own life as an adult...not a teenager going to college, and that obviously comes first.

I began to feel some tears coming in my greenish-grayish eyes, and I wrapped one of my arms around Darry, while the other one went around Sodapop. I couldn't care less if anybody spotted us through the SUV's windows. At that moment, I just learned that adulthood ain't such a thrilling party like teenagers think it is...and I'm growing up fast, so I must make my teenage years count.

**(You're gonna miss this! You're gonna want this back! You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast! These are some good times! So take a good look around! You may not know it now...)**

"I'm so sorry, Darry...I'm so sorry, Soda." I sighed, holding back the tears no matter how much it hurt, considering I was going to have to get out of the SUV in only a few more seconds. My older brothers smiled as they released me from our brotherly, bonding hug. I could tell that they were greatly proud.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Ponyboy. Just remember that you're goin' to wish to have these days back in the future...I know I do." Darry told me, sighing before going on with anymore words that would wrap up his lecture. "Every teenager goes through this time, so don't think you're the only one having this talk about wanting to grow up to believe that you can do and say whatever, whenever you want with your own rules, money, and whatnot. There's plenty of more teens at this very moment goin' through this talk with somebody else right now at this very moment."

"Darry's right, Pone." Soda's voice traveled into Darry's short lecture. "When I was your age, I always talked about getting older...but look at me now. I'm only seventeen, and I'm not thrilled 'bout turnin' eighteen anytime soon. Same thing with nineteen, and twenty, twenty-one, and so on. You're goin' to want these days back when the future comes, Ponyboy. It ain't that far as you may think it is."

I was speechless, but it was in a good way this time in my life. I didn't know what else I could say, other than I loved both of my brothers, so I did just that. Soda and Darry both smiled, then gave me one last hug before they told me to have a good day at school. I unbuckled my seatbelt, exited the SUV, swung my backpack over my shoulder, then slammed the SUV's door shut, right before I ran off to meet up with Two-Bit, Kitten, Steve, and Johnny.

**(But you're gonna miss this...)**

"Hey, look! The youngest Curtis is here! Hiya, kid!" Two-Bit greeted me like he usually would each school morning. He grabbed me and put me in a playful headlock, until I finally managed to squirm my way out with the help of Kitten, who kept swatting Two-Bit's arms until he finally released me. I hate it when anybody refers to me as a kid, little, or baby, unless you're Darry and/or Soda, and Two-Bit knew that. He just enjoyed pushing others buttons. Nevertheless, that morning, I wasn't going to give it to him. I just smiled, knowing that I was going to miss my teenage days.

"Pony, why you so happy this morning?" Johnnycake asked me, making Kitten place one of her hands over her mouth as she released some giggles. Two-Bit just watched, somewhat amused, while Steve smoked himself a cancer-stick, not giving a hang if anybody caught him or what. It wouldn't be the first time Steve Randle would be in detention for smoking.

"Well, I just realized that we may think our high school lives suck and they're boring-" I began explaining, but Steve cut me off.

"Which they are, kid! Too much studying, too much homework, too many projects..."

"You're sayin' it all like we actually give a crap to do any of that, Randle!" Two-Bit howled with his usual joking laughter. It must've been very funny to Steve, because he instantly began laughing along with Two-Bit, giving him a high-five while doing so. Kitten just rolled her eyes, using Johnny as an arm rest, which Johnny didn't mind at all. He only continued to gaze down at his worn out and dirty tennis shoes with his hands remaining jammed in his pockets.

"As I was saying," I went on, as if I didn't hear a single word that came out of either Two-Bit's or Steve's mouths. "We may think that our high school lives suck and they're boring, and we may fully think that now, but when we get older, we're gonna be wishing we had our high school lives back."

"And why's that?" Two-Bit asked. Man, I couldn't believe it...he's seventeen and doesn't know heck about what the future will contain, other than marriage, kids, and a job. There's actually a whole lot more to the future, believe it or not.

"Well, when we're adults, we have to do our 50% of the work when we're married, and our spouses handle the other 50% of the work. Plus, we have our own children to feed, clothe, and love then, and we need to hold down our jobs, unless you're the stay-at-home parent, but there can only be one stay-at-home parent." I went on and on explaining. I could tell that Kitten and Johnny understood and believed every word that I was stating, because they were grinning and nodding their eyes. Steve actually understood, too, because I admit that he's smart, but he just hates agreeing with me. However, Two-Bit was just listening without understanding a single word coming out of my mouth all the sudden. He was just watching me speak, his mouth now gaped open with his eyes glowing off nothing but complete confusion all of the sudden.

"...What's a stay-at-home parent?" Two-Bit suddenly spoke up and asked. Johnny gazed down at his feet again, while Kitten, Steve, and I stared over at Two-Bit like he was an insane psycho. You've _got_ to be kidding me...

"Just the folk who stays home and usually does the cooking, cleaning, and raisin' the children when the other folk ain't home." Johnny explained in his soft and quiet tone to give me a break from explaining every single detail.

"Thanks, Johnnycake." I whispered my thanks to him, and he grinned at me as he nodded his head.

"So, it's bascially a lose-lose for me?" Two-Bit questioned.

Oh, man..._this_ is gonna be a _long _school day...

**(Before he knows it, he's a brand new groom...in his one-bedroomed apartment...)**

_"I do."_

_"I do."_

I can't believe it...the words are still echoing in my mind...it seems just like yesterday I was that teenager who thought I knew everything...but now...I'm that twenty-five-year-old man, enjoying my honeymoon after calling myself a groom at the alter to my new wife, Kitten. Yes, _thee _Kitten. Kitten Elizabeth Andrews, who was now Kitten Elizabeth Curtis, was my lawfully wedded wife, and we were happily enjoying our honeymoon. Nevertheless, great things come to an end. Where were Kitten and I now? Finished with our honeymoon, but we were now standing in our brand new one-bedroom apartment that was only twenty or so minutes away from the house where Darry, Soda, and I grew up together.

Kitten was busy unpacking in the bedroom and setting things up before the night fell when Soda and Darry stopped by to see Kitten's and I's beginners place as the newly wedded husband and wife.

**(And his brothers stops by...they tell him it's a nice place, and he says, "It'll do for now."...)**

"Man, Pony..." Soda gawked at the apartment with just a few slow spins around for him to see every angle and spot of Kitten's and my new place for now. "This is mighty tuff!" Sodapop then exclaimed with absolute thrill and excitement for me and Kitten.

Darry grinned his rare, handsome smile that reminded me a lot of Dads grin, and he placed his hands on his hips as he only looked back and forth a few slow times to examine the apartment himself.

"It's a nice place, Ponyboy." Darry told me, not making eye-contact with me just yet, but after he looked back and forth one final time, he finally looked at me, as well as Soda. However, I was just fiddling around with my nails as I took in and thought about their words, digesting them heavily.

I wanted to talk back to them, considering I haven't seen them for three weeks since Kitten and I went away for our honeymoon, but I couldn't find my voice. When I finally _did _speak though, the words that came out were the four words, "It'll do for now."

**(Starts talking about babies, and buyin' a house...)**

I witnessed Sodapop and Darry both look confusedly at one another after I spoke back to their thoughts about mine and Kitten's new apartment.

Darry cocked an eyebrow as Soda shrugged his shoulders, and the two of them gazed back at me with the same confused expressions upon their faces.

"Why will it only do for now, Pone?" Sodapop questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders in a simple manner as I grinned, stuffing my fists into my jeans pockets. "It's not our official dream house. Kitten and I are only living here until we can reach enough money with our author careers and publishing more books so we can buy our dream house. Plus, we're going to be having our own children sooner or later. It's obvious that we can't raise our kids in this one bedroomed apartment." I went on and on in as much detail as I could possibly give, but my happily toned lecturing came to an end when Darry interrupted me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Ponyboy...I'd hate to burst your bubble, but..._babies_?" Darry questioned "your _own house_?"

I wanted to form a confused expression so I could give it to him, but I knew that wouldn't work out well. I just wanted to be polite to my brothers. I loved them more than myself here.

"Well, yeah." I nodded my head to answer Darry's question. "You guys know how much I always wanted my own house to live in with my beautiful wife so we could raise a family happily together." I added.

Then, I actually saw Soda _frown_, and out of everybody in all of Tulsa, he was the one to rarely ever get sad. That's when I noticed Darry was now pouting, too.

"Oh, Ponyboy..." Darry sighed as he shook his head slowly, his tone somewhat upset and somewhat filled with sorrow.

**(His oldest brother shakes his head...)**

"What? What is it?" I cautiously asked, trying my best not to sound rude, but I _was _eager to know what was now resting in Soda's and Darry's minds.

"...Baby, just slow down." Sodapop told me, sighing with his words as he crossed his arms over his chest, him and Darry both allowing their eyes to flood with plead as they stared at me.

After all these years, Soda _still _called me baby once in awhile. It sort of got on my nerves, but I knew he only did it because no matter how old I got, I'll always be Soda's and Darry's little brother. Either way, at that moment, I was mostly focused on what Sodapop just said to me.

**(And his second oldest brother says, "Baby, just slow down."...)**

Slow down? Slow down for what? I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm now a full grown man who's fully mature and just got married to my true love. What was left for me to seriously slow down with?

"What do you mean, Sodapop?" I dared to ask after I regained enough confidence to speak up and break my own silence. "Slow down with what?" I then added my exact question a few seconds later.

"Ponyboy," Darry sighed "you just got married and just got back from your honeymoon with Kitten...and now you're already talkin' 'bout babies and buyin' your own house?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Soda beat me to it. "Pone, you still have a lot you should do first before actually getting your own house and having your own infants. For example, you might want to just have two-to-five years straight with just you and Kitten happily together because when babies come, you two will be extra busy and always on your feet."

Darry nodded his head with absolute agreement as I just kept my mouth shut as I digested what Sodapop just said. Flashbacks were coming back from when my brothers and I had a conversation about slowing down in life years back when I was just a teenager. I always knew though that babies were a huge responsibility...but I didn't really ever think about what Kitten's and my lives would be like together if we instantly jump into having children when we didn't even get time to ourselves to just relax and love each other without sharing with our own babies.

"Pony," Darry said my name, which instantly helped me snap back into the present as I turned my contact to my oldest brother, while I continued to chew on my thumb nail a bit.

"Yeah, Dare?"

He sighed, right before he glanced back up at and opened his mouth again, saying the exact words, "You're gonna miss this...you're gonna want this back. You're gonna wish these days haden't gone by so fast. These are some good times, so take a good look around..."

I gazed around my one-bedroom apartment without moving my feet from where they were standing, as I fought back the tears and kept my mouth shut, not saying a single word as I continued to listen. This time, Soda spoke up, continuing on with what Darry was going to wrap up in his mini lecture.

"You may not know it now...but you're gonna miss this, baby."

Just like I was back when I was that teenager who thought I knew it all...I was now that newly married man, speechless towards what my older brothers just told me. I thought that I was over with slowing down and catching my moments to enjoy life the way I had it, and to relax with hardly any issues or troubles. Nevertheless, even though I was an adult now...that didn't mean I couldn't be wrong from time to time.

**('Cause you're gonna miss this! You're gonna want this back! You're gonna wish these days haden't gone by so fast! These are some good times! So take a good look around! You may not know it now...but you're gonna miss this...)**

I waited. How could I not? After hearing _that _new speech from Darry and Soda, it was obvious to me that even though I was an adult, I didn't fully know everything in the whole world. After helping Kitten settle into our brand new apartment, I wrote about four more books and published them, while Kitten wrote six new books and got hers published as well. Kitten and I both took turns with the cooking and cleaning, one of us doing the cooking while other does the cleaning back and forth every two weeks. We got paid a whole lot of cash with our amazing talents of writing, and about after five or so months, Kitten and I bought a house of our own, which was only about twenty minutes away from the house I grew up in with Soda and Darry.

Kitten and I did everything possible together as husband and wife. We went all over Tulsa, taking in memories from the past at the park and at the country when we just drove there and back to our home one time. We watched the sunsets each evening, and spotted tons of shooting stars each night. We made breakfast in bed for each other, taking turns secretly or not. We swam together in our new pool, cuddling in the hot tub a bit and every night we both slept with each other. We went out to dinner at fancy resturants from time to time, and we invited the gang over to hang out often. I even bought Kitten and I a little black lab puppy after we first settled into our own, new house, who we named Midnight. Time was flying by so fast, and before Kitten and I knew it, after a few years of just being alone with just a puppy...we got to it.

**(Five years later there's a plumer, workin' on the water heater! Dogs barkin', phones ringin', one kids cryin', one kids screamin'...)**

Kitten and I became parents to three children of our own. Five-year-old Jason, four-year-old Carmen, and seven-month-old Daniel. The three of them certainly kept Kitten and I on our toes 24/7. Soda and Darry weren't kiddin' when they assured me that kids were hard work. Of course, I loved my kids, but they certainly were busy work. Nevertheless, I love 'em each equally...even though on the present day I was in right now.

Kitten was in the kitchen, scrubbing down the counter while I was upstairs in the shower. A plumer, who's name was Mr. Smith, or Tommi was his first, was busy working on the water heater, and even though I was upstairs, I could hear Carmen and Jason screaming back and forth at each other, hollering things like, "That's mine!", "No, it's mine!", "Give it back!", "That's not fair!", and much more childish screams. The phone then starting ringing, causing Daniel to wake up from his nap in the nursery, and he started crying loudly, and that only made Midnight start to howl and bark over all of the noise.

"Oh, man! Not again!" I exclaimed as I quickly tied a towel around my waist, then ran out of Kitten's and my bathroom, continuing my way out of our bedroom and across the hall into Daniel's nursery, which is when I picked my youngest child up from his crib, and started rocking him, trying to sooth him in my arms.

I could tell Kitten answered the phone, but it must've been some sales person, because she instantly slammed the phone back down. Even though I was only wearing a towel around my waist, I didn't care to go downstairs to attempt calming everything that was going on.

My eyes first laid on Tommi, who was then taking off his plumers cap to reveal his head of whitish-grayish hair, and wiping his forehead with a small cloth that he had got out of his back pocket.

"Mr. Smith, I'm so, so, so sorry." I apologized for about the thirteenth time that evening for all of the wrecking noise that was going on in mine and Kitten's single household, but to my surprise, I actually saw Tommi smile at me fully with what was left of his teeth in his mouth completely showing off at me, and he plopped his plumers cap back on his head.

"They don't bother me. I've got two babies of my own. One is my daughter, who's twenty-six, and my other is my son, who's twenty-three." Tommi explained to me about how his daughter was named Alyssa, and that his son was named Ronny, both being married with their own kids now. Tommi's wife, Lexi, had past away a few years before from a heart attack.

**(He keeps apologizin'. He says, "They don't bother me. I've got two babies of my own. One's thirty-six, one's twenty-three..."...)**

Suddenly, Mr. Smith's grin faded, and it dropped into a heartbreaking pout. His dark blue eyes were now swimming with absolute plead and begs, and to my surprise...the new words that came out of his mouth were certainly some I've never heard in many years.

"Huh...it's hard to believe." Tommi sighed "but you're gonna miss this...you're gonna want this back...you're gonna wish these days...haden't gone by so fast. Mr. Curtis, these are some good times. So take a good look around. You may not know it now...but you're gonna miss this."

I haven't heard that speech since Darry and Soda met up with me in mine and Kitten's old one-bedroomed apartment. I seriously couldn't believe they bounced back at me again. The words, I mean.

I did what Tommi said, and I looked around my kitchen, seeing how beautiful and clean it looked completely, right before I gazed into the living room to see my other children and my beautiful wife. Kitten was now reading a book, relaxing on the couch and smiling at Jason and Carmen, who were both making funny faces and tickling each other. Midnight was now even laying down and resting by Kitten's bare feet, and there Daniel was, past out in my arms all over again, as if he was never woken up.

**(Huh, it's hard to believe...but you're gonna miss this...you're gonna want this back...you're gonna wish these days...haden't gone by so fast! These are some good times, so take a good look around! You may not know it now, but you're gonna miss this! You're gonna miss this...yeah, you're gonna miss this!)**

That lecture should really be taught to everyone...sure, I seriously miss my teenage years and the life I had with just my beautiful Kitten and I...but I'll seriously miss having my three children all to myself, along with Kitten to share 'em with...wait until they grow up, start to date, go to parties, have a blast at their school dances, graduate, and before Kitten and I know it, we'll be grandparents...but right now, I'm just goin' to enjoy my life as a happily married man and father. I'm goin' to miss these days, too, one day, ya know?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this as much as I enjoyed writin' it for you all! Please review! Thank you all so, so much! What song will be next, and with who? Stay tuned to find out! :D :D :D :D**


	5. Cleanin' This Gun-Johnny

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, they surely mean a lot! Keep 'em coming, please! _NO _negative comments, criticism, or flames are allowed, please! Everyone has their own writing expressions, so only kind reviews are allowed on all of my stories. **

**Speaking of reviews, I got one from guest, _SharmaineZoe_, who gave me a suggestion to do one of these two songs. So, I'll be writing "The World is Ugly" by Chemical Romance with Dallas Winston's character in the next chapter since I'm still trying to plot out that chapter. This chapter though, will be "Cleaning This Gun (Come on In Boy)" by Rodney Atkins with the character of Johnny Cade! Enjoy and please review!**

**(Words in () )-Actual song lyrics**

_Italic-Memories_

Regular print-Present

* * *

Johnny's POV

There I was, standing outside the bathroom door, waiting for my twelve-year-old sister, Cassidy, to come out already. She's been in there for half-an-hour straight, trying to make herself look absoluetly gorgeous, even though she was already a mighty adorable girl in my mind. Our other sister, seven-month-old Jocelyn, was over at the Curtis's house, being babysat by the rest of the gang, except Dally, Darry, and Two-Bit. Dallas was downstairs in the living room, just chilling and watching some TV, while Two-Bit surprisingly got himself a job at the Dingo, and Darry was at work himself. Thank the lord my folks were out at the bar, possibly too drunk to remember the way even out the front door, so they wouldn't holler and beat me or my kid sisters for Dally being over or anything like that.

**(The Declaration of Independence, think I could tell you that first sentence, but then I'm lost...)**

I honestly couldn't believe what was happening this evening. It was 6:48 right now, and by the time the clock struck 6:55, Cassidy was going to be heading out on her first ever date with this other Greaser that was only one year older than her. She told me that his name was Rick, but he always went by the nickname 'Switchblade' in public, because he certainly knew how to use a blade in any crisis. I've never met this Rick boy, so whenever he arrived to pick Cassidy up, I'd be meeting him for the first time ever. Since I've never heard of a thirteen-year-old Greaser named Rick, nicknamed 'Switchblade', I'm guessing he's never been in trouble with the law, but that doesn't mean I'm correct.

"Cassidy Cade! Come out of there already!" I laughed, trying my best to sound stern as I knocked on the locked, wooden door, but I couldn't pull it off. "You've been in there for at least a full thirty minutes!"

"No, Johnnycake! I'm not coming out yet! I'm fixing my hair!" Cassidy cried out.

"Still?" I snickered.

"Not funny!" She instantly objected, but I could still hear some chuckles escaping along with her words from the opposite side of the door.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," I playfully rolled my black eyes. "You'd best hurry up, Cassidy. Rick will be here in six minutes, at least!"

"I may need some more time than just six minutes!" Cassidy gasped, which I seriously couldn't believe since it's been at least thirty minutes straight since she locked herself in the bathroom to fix herself up. "I would've had more time if you didn't take that long shower, Johnny!"

"Ain't my fault Two-Bit was messing around so much that it caused me to fall into a mud puddle." I chuckled, "Don't you worry though, Cass. I'll make Rick feel welcome when he gets here, and he'll continue feeling that way until you come down."

"Really? You'd do that, Johnnycake?" Cassidy asked, her tone hopeful.

"Of course!" I smiled my full, rare grin. "Just try to wrap up your makeover fast. He'll be here soon."

"Thanks, Johnny!" Cassidy's thank-you followed me as I walked down the hallway of the second floor of my home, continuing down the stairway that entered the living room afterwards, which is where I found Dally just laying on the couch, spread out all coolly like he usually was with his eyes locked on the news that was on TV.

**(I can't begin to count the theories I've had pounded in my head that _I _forgot...I don't remember all that Spanish, or the Gettysburg Address...)**

"Damn, Johnnycake," Dally cussed the moment he turned his head to see me walking down the old, wooden stairway all by myself. He was probably expecting Cassidy to be with me. "Cassidy's _still _not ready for her first ever date?"

"Nope." I shook my head, plopping myself down in my dad's chair that rested there in front of the fireplace.

"She'd best hurry up. Brick will be here any moment." Dally pushed himself up into a sitting position, only so he could lean forward, his arms now resting flat on his legs.

"_Rick_." I corrected.

"Whatever." Dally shrugged his shoulders, his eyes now completely glued on the TV again, as if he was Two-Bit zoned out on the dancing and singing Mickey Mouse. Suddenly, he started snickering, a smirk now spread across his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothin', it's nothin'...I'm just...I'm remembering when I was 'round Cassidy's age and I had my first date." Dally responded.

"Really?" A small grin curled up on my lips. Dally nodded. My eyes started to sparkle with interest and satisfaction. "How come you never told me this story, Dal? You told me about the first time you smoked a cigarette, the first time you've drank beer, the first time you've been arrested...how come not the first time you went out with a girl?"

Dally, who was still staring at the TV, shrugged at my question. "You never asked." He simply stated. That was true, I must admit that.

"Well, I'm asking now," I said, "how was your first date, Dally?"

"Man," Dallas started chuckling some more, turning his head over to see me finally. "It was amazing...it was with this girl named Ruth...Ruth Miller...she was a mighty tuff looking blonde with these fantastic sea-green reen eyes...we ended up catching a movie together...that was when I had my first ever _slow _kiss...until that slow kiss turned into one hell of a make-out session."

I kept grinning throughout Dally's whole story on this Ruth Miller gal, but right after he brought up having his first ever kiss, and not to mention it was very slow, meaning it must've felt embracing and tender, followed by it turning into a _make-out session_, I lost it on the inside. Cassidy is twelve! She's too young to be making-out, especially with some boy I've never met before!

"What?!" I gasped, instantly jumping up on my feet and staring at Dally, my black eyes huge, as if I've just been belted by my old man.

"Huh?" Dally confusedly cocked an eyebrow. "I said I had my very first make-out-"

"No, no, no, no, no!" I quickly shook my head back and forth, exclaiming that single word over and over again.

"No what, Johnnycake?" Dallas asked, now staring at me like I was insane.

"I've never met Rick before, Dal! I've never thought all of this through clearly! What if he's only trying to use Cassidy to make-out with her?! Or worse!" I winced at the horrible thought of Cassidy possibly being used in any way or form by some cold and heartless boy.

After hearing my words, Dally took no hesitation to leap up on his feet from sitting down on the couch. "You want me to bust his head open before he gets the chance to get here?" ...I'm not trying to be rude at all, but how the hell would Dallas know who Rick is?! I don't even know what he looks like! Dal might have to bust every teenage boys head within Tulsa if I actually allowed him to try harming Rick.

"No!" I answered, "Nonetheless, I'm going to make sure that this boy isn't up to any devious plans or anythin' like that! Hell no, not with _my _kid sister!"

"Ah, Johnnycake," Dally happily sighed as he walked over to me, raising one of his hands before smacking me on the shoulder in a half joking, half caring manner. "I've taught you well."

**(But there is one speech from high school I'll never forget...)**

That's when there was this sudden knocking at the door. I stared at the clock that hung beside the bookshelf, realizing it was now 6:53. It must've been Rick, because the rest of the gang was busy babysitting Jocelyn, or at work. Rick was two minutes early.

"That's him." I took in a deep breath and let it out to remain calm, my heart rapidly beating in my chest like a wild and crazy horse.

Dally continued to look at me, but he then looked at the closed front door, gazing back at me once more after doing so. "Want me to stay?" He questioned, reaching into his leather jackets pocket to most likely pull out his switchblade.

However, I shook my head before he could take whatever he was reaching into his pocket for back out. "No, I think it's best if I do this myself. Cassidy is _my _baby sister, so it's my job to protect her from these boys."

Dallas nodded in an understanding manner, something he only does to me, Cassidy, and Darry. "Tell me everything that was said later on." He said, but after that, he just left, quickly trotting out of my house through the back door like the fuzz was after him.

Another knock was then heard at the front door. I walked, thinking to myself about what I was going to say to this boy before I approved this date that he was planning to take my kid sister out on. The last thing I want is for my sweet Cassidy to get used for just a first kiss, a make-out session, or worse...he might just want to rape her. No way in hell I'm goin' to allow this date to go for a start until I see this Rick and talk to him myself. I promised Cassidy I'd make him feel welcome...well, I'm going to keep that promise, but I'm going to make sure that he's truly the generous and caring guy that Cassidy assures me he is. If I see him in a whole different light, meaning he's vicious, dirty, or somebody who's just a nitwit, then there's no way I'm approving him to go out with Cassidy. Sure, she'll probably get mad at me, but she'll get over it.

Not long at all after I made it over to the front door, I grasped the handle, turning it at far over as it could go, opening up the door afterwards. That's when my eyes met a teenage boy, just like I pictured I would. He was dressed in a plain, dirty, black T-shirt, worn out, dark blue jeans, a new looking leather jacket, and some old, brown tennis shoes. I studied him, head to toe, toe to head, focusing on as much detail as possible. He had white skin with some blemishes upon his cheeks, crystal blue eyes that were swarming with happiness to the point that they reminded me of Sodapop Curtis, and dirty blonde, decently long, heavily hair greased hair that was all tussled up and shaggy, as if he never heard of a comb in his entire life.

That's when this teenage boy decided to study me in return, examining me from my bare feet, to the top of my heavily greased, jet-black hair. I stood still, not saying a word, but my black eyes remained on him like I caught him doing something that I didn't approve of.

"Hiya!" This boy suddenly greeted me in a gleeful tone, a big, wide smile now spread across his face, and his eyes began dancing with joy.

"...Hi..." I gave him a slight wave in return, my voice uncertain.

"I'm Rick, but everybody calls me Switchblade whenever we're 'round in public!" Dang, this boy certainly reminded me of Sodapop with his cheerful voice and happy-go-lucky attitude so far, but I wasn't completely satisfied just yet. Not by a long shot.

"I know," I simply shrugged my shoulders, cocking an eyebrow at the teenage boy. "So _you're _the teenage boy that _my_ Cassidy has been braggin' 'bout for a long time, huh?"

"Yep, that's me!" Rick laughed, right before he reached out one of his bare hands in my direction. "And you must be Jonathan, right? Cassidy's older brother?"

"It's Johnny for short," I approved as I took a hold of Rick's hand like he wanted me to, but instead of shaking it, I started squeezing it. I never knew I had such a powerful strength in me, but I did. I started squeezing Rick's hard so hard that I saw some nervousness begin to detail all over his face, just as his eyes flooded with fear, and he began mumbling some "Ums", "Uhs", and "Ehs" like his life depended on it. At this point, both of our hands were shaking from me squeezing so hard. "And yes, I am Cassidy's _older _brother."

"N-Nice to meet y-you, Johnny..." Rick stuttered, "...can I h-have my hand b-back now, please?"

Finally, I released his hand, watching him start to shake it back and forth some himself, then craddle it in his other hand like it was some child. I realized then that his hand that I squeezed was slightly whiter.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Rick." I bowed my head.

"...So," Rick hesitated for a moment, now trying to look past me to probably spot Cassidy, but I knew that she was still getting ready upstairs. I'll seriously never understand girls. "Is Cassidy ready yet?"

"Actually, she's still upstairs, trying to fix herself up even more pretty for you," I informed, "in the mean time, until she comes down, that is...Rick, I think you and I need to have a little talk." I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped aside so Rick could enter the house. "Come on in, boy."

At first, all Rick did was stare at me with confusion now completely written over his face, but that didn't stop him from growing a small grin to most likely only act polite, then walk through the front door, thanking me as he past.

"Take a seat down on the couch." I said, closing the door after he made his way fully in.

"What's this talk 'bout, Johnny?" Rick questioned as he listened to my order and took a seat down on the couch.

"I just think this a good time you tell me 'bout yourself." I told him, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off before I took a gentle seat down on the coffee table so I could be sitting directly in front of Rick. "You like my sister, do you now?"

**(Come on in, boy! Sit on down and tell me 'bout yourself! So you like my sister, do you now? Yeah, we think she's some else!)**

"Yes, I absoluetly do like her. She's amazin'." Rick nodded his head.

"Of course she's amazin'. I know she is. She's my little sis here." I slowly leaned in forward a bit, narrowing my eyes. That's when Rick started leaning back furthur, his eyes widening with some fear as I witnessed him start to breath softly, but rapidly.

**(She's one of Tulsa's girls, the gang's world! She deserves respect, that's what she'll get! Ain't it, son? Yawl run along and have some fun...)**

"Would you ever, _ever _think about touching her badly, either physical or sexually?" I cocked an eyebrow with absolute concern. My voice that was always full of shyness, care, and innocence, was now starting to darken with warnings and protection towards Rick.

"What?!" Rick's eyes shot even wider, remaining with much fear in what else I was probably going to say to him. I repeated the exact question, this time a whole lot more warning and slower so Rick would catch it. Quickly, he shook his head. "No!" He nervously exclaimed. "I wouldn't ever!"

"What about name calling? Insulting her? Spitting at or on her?" I asked, "Or what about cheating on her with some other broad?"

"Never! I really do care 'bout Cassidy! I'd never break her heart by goin' out with some different girl behind her back!" Rick shook his head some more.

"Good!" I exclaimed, "Because my sister is such a great girl and she deserves absolute respect! That's what she'll get, understand?"

"Absoluetly, Johnny." Rick assured me that he'd never allow Cassidy to not get any respect from him, no matter where they were or who was around.

I nodded my head, slowly rising up from the coffee table with Rick's fearful, wide eyes remaining big and glued on me as I walked over to the closet that was full of my parents coats and jackets, which were each stained, or ripped up, or smelt like cigarettes, beer, or both. I could sense Rick's eyes staying on me. A small smirk curled up on my lips as I opened up the closet door, only so I could reach up to the top shelf that had tons of old boxes stacked up, up there, and then bring down a heater. When I turned back around, closing the closet door again before doing so, I saw the color instantly drain from Rick's skin, and he instantly started to tremble some.

Trust me, I absoluetly _hate _scaring people, but I knew that pretty much all young teenage boys crave one thing more than anything, and I wasn't going to have my own kid sister get played like that. I wasn't actually going to threaten Rick with the heater. I was only showing it off to prove my protection for Cassidy. Besides, it's not even my heater, nor my old man's. It's Dally's that he left over on accident one time when visiting.

"Don't worry, nothin' is goin' to happen to you." I promised as I walked back over to the coffee table and sat myself back down, resting the heater on my lap. "Tell me...where are you plannin' to take Cassidy tonight?"

"T-The movies to see that new comedy! Then to the Dingo! For dinner!" Rick bellowed with absolute nervousness, his eyes looking back and forth from my face to the heater.

"That all?" I asked.

"W-Well," Rick gulped, "I was hoping to take her for a walk in the park after dinner!"

"Hm...I see..." I gazed down at my lap, only so I could pinch a hold of some of the fabric of my T-shirt, then use it to carefully clean the heater.

**(I'll see you when you get back, bet I'll be up all night, still cleanin' this gun...)**

I continued doing what I was doing with the heater, cleaning it with some of the fabric of my shirt before I peeked back up and said, "I can assure you I'll be waiting right here, not going to bed or anythin' until you drop my kid sister back off at the front door...and I'll be cleanin' this very gun." That's when I hesitated a moment, waiting to see if Rick would say anything back, but when he didn't, I went on asking, "Say, have you ever been in trouble with the law, Rick?"

"...No..." Rick took in a deep, shaky breath, then let it out, most likely trying to remain calm. "...I mean, sure I've been jumped by a few Socs here and there, and I might've fought them by bringing my switchblade out some time durin' the fight, but that was only for self-defense. Other than self-defense and a couple of rumbles here and there, I've never laid a hurtful finger on anybody. Mark my words, I swear."

Rick took no hesitation to raise both of his bare hands up to his shoulders, swearing to me that he's never done anything violent unless it was for self-defense or he was in a rumble. I nodded my head once.

"So, that means you've never jumped anybody?" I questioned.

"Nope, not a single soul. Not even a Soc." Rick replied.

**(Now that I'm an older brother, scared to death one day, _my sister_ is going to find...that teenage boy, I'm one right now, a lot of 'em seem to have just one thing on their minds...she's growing up so fast, it won't be long before...I'll have to put the fear of God into some kid at the door...)**

I consider myself as one of the rare teenage boys, because I'm not the type of guy who wants to date just for that one thing that's somehow so 'tuff' to do and recieve. However, I know that there's more teenage boys who actually want it than the teenage boys who reject it. It seems just like yesterday Cassidy was just a little girl who I told many stories to and drew pictures with, playing dolls with her here and there on the side, and whenever she was afraid of the dark or the loud rain, I'd allow her to sleep in my bed with me...but now...I always knew since Cassidy was first born that I'd have to talk and handle these boys who wanted to go out with her since our father is a pain in the rear, but I never imagined time would fly so fast, and that moment came quicker than I thought it would.

Rick was terrified of me right now. Believe it or not, even though I loathe scaring others, that's what I was aiming for. I wanted Rick to fear me at the time, so he would know how much Cassidy meant to me. I loved her to death, just like I completely loved Jocelyn. Whoever wants to date Jocelyn in the future will have to go through the same questions and the nervous and fearful feelings that Rick was going through right now.

**(Come on in boy! Sit on down and tell me 'bout yourself! So you like my sister, do you know? Yeah, we think she's some else!)**

"What are your hobbies, Rick? Do you love to read? Just watch TV? Draw?" I went on cleaning Dally's heater, but my eyes stayed on Rick.

"...I actually ride a skateboard often..and I read from time to time...I write some, too...other than that, I got no other hobbies." Rick told me.

"I see that Cassidy's a whole lot like you. She loves to skateboard, read, and write as well." I shared, but I wasn't fully satisfied completely yet. "What are your parents like?"

"...My mother and father are fantastic...my mom cooks, cleans, and raises me and my little sister, helping me with my homework and whatever else I ask her to help me with. My older brother is off at college now to learn how to become a doctor, and my father works a whole lot at some stables, bringing home much money to take care of the bills, groceries, etc." Rick said.

"Hm...nice family you got there," I nodded a single time, thinking heavily about how his parents were just like Mr. and Mrs. Curtis before they died in that auto-wreck a few years back. Nonetheless, my mind quickly shifted after remembering something else that Rick had just told me when telling me about his family. "Say, Rick, forgive me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just say you have a little sister?"

"Yes, I did." Rick approved, eagerly nodding his head.

"...What is her name?" I hesitated before asking, now thinking about how Rick had a little sister just like I did.

"Brianna. She recently turned one." I opened my mouth to say something else, but I shut myself up before a single word could escape from my lips when I realized Rick was still staring at Dally's heater, which was still resting on my lap, my left hand holding it and my right cleaning it with some fabric of my shirt.

**(Now it's all for showing, nobody gonna get hurt...it's just an older brother thing, and hey, believe me, man it works...)**

"Relax, Rick," I secretly rolled my eyes out of his view. "Nobody here is gonna get hurt with this heater. It's all just for show."

Rick didn't say anything back, so I went on talking. "You ain't going to hurt Cassidy in any way or form, right?"

"Right!" Rick responded. "I promise, Johnny, I won't ever hurt your sister!"

"Whoa, whoa, Rick," I began snickering a bit, thinking about how scared I was making the teenage boy. Okay, okay, I think I frightened him enough. Time to tune it down. "You're not going to get killed with this heater or anythin' like that. It's not even property of my family."

"It's not?" Rick confusedly cocked an eyebrow, staring at the heater as I continued to clean it a bit.

I shook my head. "No, it's not. It actually belongs to my friend. He left it here on accident and I've been meanin' to give it back to him, but since you wanted to go out with my kid sister, I knew I had to put the fear of God into you."

"So..." Rick narrowed his eyes at me in a thinking manner, leaning forward some. "You actually _wanted _to scare me?"

I couldn't help myself to form a smirk. Boy, Dallas would sure be proud of me. "Yep, but not out of pride or anything like that. It was all out of protection for my Cassidy. Trust me, Rick, this is an older brother thing. Man it works, too. Believe me, you'll probably have to do what I'm exactly doing in the future for Brianna, because when she gets older, there'll be at least one teenage boy who'll want to date 'er."

"Brianna's only one though, Johnny." Rick reminded me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "So what? It seems just like yesterday to me when Cassidy was that little one-year-old, but look at 'er now. She's already twelve...and goin' out on her first date."

**(Yeah, come on in, boy! Sit on down and tell me 'bout yourself! So you like my sister, do you now? Yeah, we think she's some else! She's one of Tulsa's girls, the gang's world! She deserves respect, that's what she'll get! Ain't it, son? Yawl run along and have a litte fun...but I'll see you when you get back, probably be up all night, still cleanin' this gun!)**

This new facial expression that was full of pity was now plastered on Rick's face. Although, he wasn't speaking up.

"Time flies fast, Rick. Rememer that, because you're goin' to look at Brianna as that baby girl for one moment, then it'll be like you just turned around to end up looking back at her when she's a teenager and has boys goin' 'round her a whole lot." I lectured, my tone dead serious. "Every day that passes, I hate the fact that the day that Cassidy will have to leave even more. If I had a chance to go back to when she was Brianna's age, I totally would...just please, Rick...take care of her 'night, and bring her back safe and sound...I love my baby sister, ya dig?"

Nothing but complete silence went back and forth between Rick and I for a couple of seconds, until Rick nodded his head and said to me, "Yeah, I dig."

I nodded my head a bit myself. Just then, Rick and I both heard footsteps coming down the wooden staircase. My eyes widened a bit as I quickly tucked Dally's heater behind a pillow, hiding it there before I sat myself next to Rick, acting all natural. Cassidy came down the stairs, wearing make-up all neat with her hair combed perfectly with some hair grease applied in it. A baggy gray shirt with a pink heart designed on its center, a pair of worn out shorts, and some dirty tennis shoes. She was so beautiful.

"Cassidy, are you wearin' make-up?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay, Johnnycake." Cassidy hoped as she continued her way down the staircase. "Hey, Rick!"

"Hi, Cass!" Rick formed a grin. He stood up from the couch and held his arms out, until Cassidy ran into him, giggling from so much happiness as they wrapped their arms around each other. "You look so great." He studied her head to toe, toe to head after they released each other from their hug.

"Thanks," Cassidy smiled. "You look great, too. So, shall we go?"

I gave Cassidy a little kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear to have a great time as she walked out the door.

"Rick," I said, standing by his side. "You two stay close and have her back by-"

"10:00?" Rick suggested.

"Uh, let's say 'bout 9:00...9:30...yeah, 9:30." I gave him a small grin. "Be safe."

**(Son, yawl walk safe and have her back by 10:00, ugh, let's say 'bout 9:00..9:30...stay safe.)**

* * *

**A/N: Look who's back! Please review and stay tuned for the next musical chapter! :D :D :D :D**


End file.
